


Habits (Stay High)

by juggiejonessss



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Porn, Best Friends, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kinky, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejonessss/pseuds/juggiejonessss
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones always seem to end up in bed...with different people.It's just the way things were. They don't commit to people, to relationships, they don't do romance. All they know is that they have each other, they have a strong friendship, and that's all they need.Betty and Jughead have been best friends and roommates for five years, turning to each other for companionship and support throughout those years since they've met.Both of them have been developing feelings for each other, keeping them locked away deep inside themselves, a secret hidden from each other, but not from the watchful eyes that have watched them together.It's been five years, and after an eventful—and at the same time disastrous—night, both of them learned that secrets do have a funny way of getting out in the open.☪▫☪▫☪Title derived from the song "Habits" by Tove Lo.





	1. Chapter One: The Le Bain Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work here on Ao3!
> 
> I hope you'll like and enjoy this, I'll try to keep a regular schedule for updates.
> 
> My other works are on wattpad, so feel free to check them out. My wattpad username is juggiejonessss.

**THE UNIVERSE HAS A**  funny way of bringing people together.

Couples who bumped into each other in the movies, soulmates who sat at the bench in the park together, friends who grew up in the same town together.

Every couple, whether there be or not be a romantic bond between the two, has a story to tell.

Betty and Jughead's story started in a club.

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

The Le Bain Nightclub is one of the most prominent bars in New York City, located on a rooftop with a splendid view of the city. From a hundred feet high, the buzz of the busy and stressing city life is drowned out by loud music and drunken conversations. Sweaty bodies were pressed up against each other, grinding together, intoxicated people crowding the nightclub.

Everyone was finding a way to escape, not from a dark room or an iron cage, but from the harshness and extremeties of reality.

There are many ways to find release. It may be under a partner's hand, driven by sexual desires. Or, it may be under the influence of alcohol, and that was exactly what Betty was doing.

 

 

_**BETTY** _

Elizabeth Cooper craved release. She had just arrived in New York City after she was kicked out by her own father, when she went against his wishes for her to become a lawyer and instead she pursued journalism. She took initiative in suggesting that she leave home and figure things out on her own, an offer which her father quickly agreed to. Obviously, Betty didn't think this through, because the second she arrived in New York City, she had driven straight to the nightclub and was drinking away her problems.

She didn't realize until she was kicked out that she had a little amount of money in her wallet.

She didn't realize until she was kicked out that she had no place to crash.

She didn't realize until she was kicked out that she would be completely alone, no support from her family, no friends to rely on, no one but herself to tell her that it would all turn out fine.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"Betty murmured to herself through gritted teeth, holding the glass of cosmopolitan delicately in her fingers. She had worn a skimpy red dress for the night, hoping the day would end with someone sweeping her off her feet and giving her some kind of release. That was all she wanted.

_Release._

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

Jughead Jones wanted release too. Well, he wanted it, but never really craved for it. He didn't know what it was like to want something so much that he would do anything for it, he didn't know what it felt like to actually fight for something.

Sure, he fought for scraps of food and soup cans when he was younger, but it was different.

Usually, he would go out with his friends for a wild Friday night at the club, but since he moved to New York, he wandered around alone, looking for someone he could take home with him. Someone who could offer him release.

Jughead took a cab to the Le Bain nightclub, leaving his car back in the underground parking lot of his apartment building. He had been in New York City for a week already, and since then had been looking for a decent person who he could share his apartment with, which he has valid reasons to do so.

First of all, NYC isn't cheap. His apartment cost him a lot, and even though he has money stashed off in a secure bank account, he'd rather split rent with someone else and share rather than pay the whole bill all by himself and risk losing more money quicker than he anticipated.

Second, his apartment is big enough to shelter two people. Although Jughead liked keeping to himself and the darkness, the nights get lonely at times and he couldn't avoid the chills that ran down his spine as he laid in the dark. What was he supposed to do with all the extra and unnecessary space?

Lastly, Jughead sought companionship. He could have bought an apartment that's small enough just for himself, but the flicker of hope that ignited deep in his heart was inevitable. He could feel it right up to his fingertips—his thirst to have someone with and by him.

That was Jughead's release, companionship of any kind. It was similar to Betty's, who would accept just about any kind of release there is that is offered to her.

It was like the universe glitched, and everything crashed against each other. It worked its mysterious ways, and it was as if the world suddenly revolved around the two of them. Jughead's scrutinizing gaze scanned the entire area, until it stopped and fell on the blonde-haired that sat alone by the counter. He let his eyes linger on her figure longer than he was supposed to, watching as her fingers tapped lightly on the surface of the black marble counter and her drink nearly empty beside her hand.

Jughead thinks she's beautiful, the prettiest he's ever laid his eyes on, but he decided to keep any compliment to himself. He watched as she stared at the mirror wall across her, her fingers resting on the counter, her posture straightening as she crossed her legs together.

From then, it didn't take much time for Jughead to approach Betty, walking towards her in quick and long strides. His knitted grey beanie sat on top of his unruly raven black curls, taming its volume and matching the grey dress shirt he chose to wore to the club that night. Half an hour before he had gone to the club, he had nursed a glass of whisky, the alcohol becoming the main factor of his sudden burst of fortitude. He took a seat on the stool beside her, keeping his head up high, his gaze set on the wall across. Betty kept her head down, fingertips skimming the rim of her glass lightly.

 

 _What should I_ _tell her? Should I just say "hey"?_

_I'll sound like a creep. I look like a creep._

_She's pretty. Does she have a boyfriend? Or a roommate? I need a girlfriend. And a roommate._

_How is she so pretty?_

_What if she thinks I'm a weirdo and runs away the second I say "Hi"?_

 

"Hey."

The word slipped out of Jughead's mouth before he could even gather his own thoughts together and work them out in his mind. A sudden chill ran down his spine and he remained silent, gulping silently as he waited for a response from the blonde. Jughead noticed her lift her head up, head tilting to her side to face hum, her eyes wandering around his face.

A lot of people aay that the silence is calming, but Jughead thinks it's bullshit. It isn't always calming—it certainly wasn't in that moment. It was bad and awkward.

 

_She's not speaking. She thinks I'm a creep._

 

Jughead has given up all hope as he let out an inaudible sigh. The girl must think he was a douche for invading her privacy. A beautiful girl like her must be hoarded with guys if she wanted to, and could be deserted and isolated from everyone else if it was what she desired. He had already swung one leg off of the bar stool, footon the ground and more than ready to leave her alone.

But one word from her lips, and he's a goner.

"Hi."

That's all it took.

 

 

**_BETTY_ **

Betty felt it when someone claimed the stool beside hers.

She knew there was a sudden change in the atmosphere—it wasn't the horrible kind of change, it was just strange. She wasn't sure what to expect in New York City, but she sure didn't expect herself to be in a bar late at night with someone possibly trying to flirt with her.

She had already considered getting up from her seat and leave right away, but for some reason, she stayed. To her, it felt like gravity wad pulling her down, keeping her still and she couldn't move her legs at all. She couldn't quite see the person who sat beside her, and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

 

_Who is this person?_

 

She tried sneaking a glance, but from previous experiences, she's learned that she couldn't sneak one to anyone at all—she wasn't subtle enough to do those things, or at least she wasn't subtle enough to to get caught in the act.

What she knew, though, was that the person beside her was a man.

She could smell a hint of men's cologne in the air, and usually those liquids made her dizzy and lightheaded, but in that moment, it made everything fall into place, like everything was right.

 

_Should I speak? If I do, what will I say? What if he thinks I'm boring? Or I'm not pretty enough?_

 

She lifted a hand up, and with a finger stetched, she traced the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger. She kept her gaze down, glued to her drink.

 

_Is he going to talk? Or should I start?_

_Is he shy? Maybe he thinks I'm too pretty and way out of his league, which is highly unlikely._

_Or likely._

 

Betty had already parted her lips, ready to speak, or at least acknowledge his presence and greet him. Let him know that she's aware that he's there. 

"Hey."

 

_He spoke first._

 

Betty would be lying if she said she was shocked that he did. To tell the truth, Betty actually expected for him to initiate a conversation—no, as a matter of fact, she waited. She waited for him to speak, for him to say something to her. And he did.

It was the first time Betty had a good look at the guy, now that she had an excuse to do so without exerting any effort to be subtle. She was mesmerized by him the moment she saw him, enchanted the moment she met his cold gaze. Yes, cold—but as she looked deeper into the beautiful green storm that were his eyes, his gaze softened.

"Hi."Betty was tongue tied, unable to say more to him than she already did. She would love to get caught up in a staring contest with him more, but alas, the bartender approached them to ask if the man wanted something to drink.

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic, please."He said, breaking his gaze to nod appreciatively at the bartneder, a small smile on his lips. Betty wanted to slack her jaw at the tune of his voice, a sexy mix between low and seductive without having to exert much effort.

"Let me buy you a drink?"It came off more as a question than an actual statement, a suggestive tone in his voice, like he sought for her permission. Betty nodded as a response, taking her cosmopolitan and drinking the remaining content in one gulp. He snapped his fingers to get the bartender's attention.

"I'll have another Cosmopolitan for the lady, as well."

 

 

_**JUGHEAD** _

Jughead watched as she downed her drink in one gulp. The way she tilted her head back to accomodate her drink, the amount and expanse of her pale skin exposed to him as she drank—he wanted her.

He couldn't tear his eyes off of her, even when she had sat back straight and placed the empty glass on the counter. She tapped her pastel pink-manicured fingernails on the surface lightly, keeping her gaze on anyone but him.

"First time in New York?"He asked her, hoping it would be a good topic for a conversation and not some futile attempt for small talk. She couldn't help but snap her gaze to meet his, and he could almost hear her mind whine at her action, like she was doing such a great job at ignoring him up until the moment he spoke.

"Yeah."The blonde replied with a sigh. "I drove all the way from Riverdale this morning and arrived just a few hours ago or so. I've been going around places to kill time since then. What about you?"

"Me?"Jughead asked, choosing to ignore the bartender as he slipped their drinks beside them on the counter, moving quickly to attend to the needs of other customers. She shrugged her shoulders and took her drink, fingers touching the glass. "Is it your first time in New York?"

"Yeah."He replied, nodding. "I moved from Toledo to study Photography."It was the last thing Jughead expected he'd take up—growing up, he has always groomed himself to study Creative Writing and become a published author or English Literature so he could become a professor, but after his mother died after giving him an expensive camera as some sort of _goodbye gift_ , he's got into photography instead.

All major preparations for him to be an author or a professor went down the drain as he picked up the camera and drove to a meadow where he shot pictures of it.

"Where will you study?"She asked him, both of them relieved that they were able to break the ice between them and start an interesting conversation.

"At the New York Academy of Art."Jughead answered, drinking half of his drink in one gulp before he put it back down where the bartender placed it. "Why did you come here? I'm guessing you're here for college too."

"Yeah, I've been accepted to Columbia University. I'm studying Investigative Journalism, and I plan on working with a firm and take on research work about...stuff."The blonde answered, a soft giggle escaping her lips at the end, a smile lighting up her face.

"Seems like you've got it all planned out."Jughead commented with a chuckle, holding his glass. "Other than to go to college, I don't have much plans for the future."

Jughead was wrong.

 

 

_**BETTY** _

Betty didn't have much planned out. All she knew was going to be a journalist, one way or another.

"Just because I'm set on being a journalist doesn't mean I've got my life planned out."She countered, taking a sip from her drink. "I don't want to rant about my problems, but I have a lot of them right now."She groaned. "That's why I'm here in this club."

"I have problems too, if that's any consolation."He replied, hoping it would give her slight comfort to know that she wasn't the only on stacked with problems. "You know what, you can rant to me all you want."

"I could?"Betty asked him with a light huff, hesitant about letting _him_ in _her_ life. She felt that if she spoke to him more, she's opening up a part of herself for him to see. She felt like she was already making him involved in her life. "I just met you. I don't even know you."

"Jughead Jones."The raven-haired boy replied, stretching a hand out for Betty to shake. She didn't know what to feel first—confusion or laughter because his name, apparently, was _Jughead_. He seems to have read her mind, because as he sensed the lack of a response from her, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Before you say anything about my name, I think it's just fair that you know that it's just a nickname."Jughead replied. "Only my family are the people who know my real name, and those who I love dearly."

"You don't seem like you love a lot of people."Betty told him, and Jughead shrugged, but he was in total agreement with her. "I don't."

Betty didn't want to push the topic more, afraid that he might tense up more than he already was, but she could tell that he wasn't the kind of man who you could easily love, nor did he seem like the kind of man to love easily. There was such a little amount of love in him, that he couldn't just share it with everyone he gets close to.

"What's your name, Princess?"He asked her, a cheeky smile on his lips. Betty blushed lightly at the nickname, the tinge of pink on her cheeks difficult to notice in the dim light of the club. She could feel herself get hot, feeling herself tingly. "Betty Cooper."She answered shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, Princess."There was it, that nickname again. Betty felt like she could explode. After they've withdrawn their hands back to themselves, ignoring the spark that remained ignited in their palms, silence settled over them once again, making Betty twist slightly on her stool.

"Besides attending Columbia University, I don't have anything else."Betty sighed, beginning to rant to clear the air between them. "I mean, I have my car and my stuff, but I have nothing else. I don't have a solid plan, I don't have money, I don't have food, a roof over my head—"

"I do."

Betty shot him an incredulous look. That was Jughead who said those last two words. Was he—no, he didn't mean that. But maybe he did, and if he did, how dare he say that?

"So, what, you just rub it into everyone's faces that you've got everything?"Betty asked in a voice of despite, crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked an eyebrow. Jughead narrowed his eyes, nlt quite getting what she was saying. "What? I'd never!"He protested.

"Well, it seems to me like you just did."

Jughead replayed their exchange of words in his head.

 

_"Besides attending Columbia University, I don't have anything else. I mean, I have my car and my stuff, but I have nothing else. I don't have a solid plan, I don't have money, I don't have food, a roof over my head—"_

_"I do."_

 

He really does.

"Look, I'm sorry if what I said came out the wrong way. I never meant to brag."He sighed apologetically, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is that I do have all those, but I could share."He corrected himself, making sure that his clarification was clear enough. Betty stared at him in shock, eyes wide, lips parted slightly.

This was it for both of them, they could get what they want. A first solution to Betty's problems, and a person to satisfy Jughead's thirst for companionship.

A mutual relationship where both of them got what they wanted, or more.

"Share with me?"Betty asked another time to make sure she heard right. She didn't want to assum anything, and when Jughead nodded his reassurance, she knew she wasn't assuming or imagining anything. "If you want to, of course."He told her, hoping she would say yes.

She would.

"Live with me, please?"

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

  
**BETTY COOPER AND JUGHEAD JONES** always seem to end up in bed...with different people.

It's just the way things were. They don't commit to people, to relationships, they don't do romance. All they know is that they have each other, they have a strong friendship, and that's all they need.

Betty and Jughead have been best friends and roommates for five years, turning to each other for companionship and support throughout those years since they've met.

Both of them have been developing feelings for each other, keeping them locked away deep inside themselves, a secret hidden from each other, but not from the watchful eyes that have watched them together.

It's been five years, and after an eventful—and at the same time disastrous-—night, both of them learned that secrets do have a funny way of getting out in the open.


	2. Chapter Two: The Incognizant Life of Betty and Jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead felt so heartbroken that night, so heartbroken that he didn't realize until later on that the reply he's sent to her was just as stupid as the text she's sent him.
> 
> 'That's alright. I was planning on bringing a girl home anyways.'
> 
>  
> 
> ☪▫☪▫☪
> 
>  
> 
> 'Hey, I met someone, won't be going home tonight xx'
> 
> It was after she read his reply that Betty's heart was crushed and she had nothing left in her heart. Jughead didn't want her, what's the point of having a heart that loves romantically? Since then, it's always been sex for them, individually, and with other people.
> 
> Betty still thought about that night, and once again found herself thinking about it as she drove her car back home (to Jughead).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the kudos and positive feedback in the first chapter! It's heartwarming to see that people appreciate what I am writing :)

 

**FIVE YEARS HAVE PASSED** since Betty moved in with Jughead. She was a good roommate to him, just like he was a good roommate to her. They'd split rent, give their fair share for everything, they'd both help maintain the cleanliness of the apartment.

 

 

But of course, they weren't just roommates. In those five years they've known each other, both Betty and Jughead have realized that they were more alike than they initially thought they were when they first saw each other at the Le Bain Nightclub. They'd comfort each other whenever they felt down—Jughead rarely cried, so it was mostly him who was the 'shoulder to cry on'. They'd even get time off on most nights and cuddle at the couch together, eating whatever it is Betty cooked for both of them as they binge watched on Netflix.

 

 

Their friendship was the best thing that's even happened to both of them, and they were scared shitless that they might lose it if they confess to each other.

 

 

Which is why they won't confess.

 

 

It's easier that way.

 

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

 

  
She kept moaning his namein pleasure, and Jughead wasn't satisfied at all.

 

"Yes! Fuck, Jughead!"Jughead thinks her name is Cathleen, or something (it was Ethel, she told him earlier when she approached him at the bar). He had gone out to clear his head, waiting for Betty to arrive home from her trip to Riverdale to visit her other friends, Veronica and Archie. Ethel was the one who approached him, was the one who made the first move, and was the one who asked him to drag her back to his apartment—which he has shared with Betty for five years now—so they could have some _mind-blowing sex_.

 

Those were her words, not his.

 

And from the looks of it, she was having mind-blowing sex. But Jughead was sure he wasn't.

 

There were times when Jughead would fake his orgasms so he could kick the ladies out sooner, and there were times when he would think of Betty when he was fucking someone else, and only the thought of her being the one with her legs spread under him was enough for Jughead to bring himself to completion. Like him, she would bring people—mostly men, sometimes one of each gender—home, and she'd fuck them in her room.

 

That's how it's been for the past five years. They'd end up in bed with other people, but never with each other. At least, not together in a sexual way.

 

It's always been platonic.

 

Jughead would often hear Betty screaming and moaning in her room, and he couldn't help but wish that he was the guy who made her come undone. He wanted to be the one who made her fantasies come alive, who made her writhe under him and made her scream in pleasure.

 

"Oh my god, Jughead!"Ethel whimpered, arms above her head, gripping on the headboard, which was barely slamming against the wall. Jughead thrusted into her in an even pace, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of her neck. He thrust deeper, harder into her wet heat, but there was still nothing. No release to chase.

 

He had been thrusting into her for over twenty minutes now, flipped them to three different positions, but there was still nothing. It's like his soul had parted from his body, and his physical body was on autopilot, wired to do whatever it was he would do if there was a woman under him.

 

"I'm so close, Jughead!"Jughead grunted as a response, hoping it was enough for her to think she was pleasuring him just as much as he was pleasuring her. She had orgasmed six times already in the one hour he's had her in his apartment, and he hasn't. Not even once.

 

Earlier that night she went down on him, after he's gone down on her, but he actually pulled her head away from him and pushed her to the bed and started fucking her instead.

 

"Fuck, come on, cum for me."Jughead grunted, one hand reaching down to rub fast circles on her clit, not even caring anymore. Her walls were clamping around his length, gripping onto him as he thrusted fully into her, barely letting him go. _Just fucking cum already, and we can get this over with and you can leave,_ Jughead wanted to tell her, but he would be a complete asshole if he said that to her, considering that he hasn't done so much of an effort to even remember what her name was—he still thinks it was Cathleen.

 

"I-I don't think I can,"Ethel winced, feeling her climax so close, but so far away from reach. She wanted to thrash around, but Jughead has her pinned down. And he's told her to keep her hands were he put them, which were above her head, if she knows what's good for her.

 

Jughead growled. _What the heck is this woman's problem? Can she just cum so I can politely kick her out and I could take a shower and hopefully cum in there?_

 

"Yes you can, now cum."Jughead had slipped further into his dominant self, his tone dangerous, and if Ethel wasn't so aroused by it, his tone would've made her curl up in terror and run. But, if anything, it only turned Ethel on more.

 

"Oh fuck! Juggie!"Jughead cringed at the nickname, fingers assaulting her sensitive nub of nerves in an attempt to finish her off as soon as possible. It seemed to work, because her pussy only clenched arond him more, gripping onto his length tightly as her orgasm washed over her. Jughead stilled from his thrusting and let out a deep grunt, pretending to cum as well. He can pull off a fake orgasm, especially since he's worn a condom and she won't notice it was fake. She'll just think that he emptied himself into the condom.

 

 

_Fucking hell, can you leave now?_

 

 

Jughead pulled out of her quickly and stood up, grabbing his robe and put it around him. Ethel remained on his bed, her legs still spread, her body spasming from her multiple orgasms. Jughead walked over to the bathroom and disposed of the condom nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, like his cock wasn't just buried inside a woman seconds ago. He tied the robe around himself to cover himself, leaning against the threshold connecting his bathroom and bedroom. Ethel showed no intention to move.

 

"That was... _amazing_."Ethel breathed out in pants, attempting to catch her breath from all their activities. "We should do it again."Ethel said excitedly, bouncing on her knees on the bed, all energy rushing back to her.

 

Jughead shook his head, sighing softly in reply. "I can't."He told her, as politely as he could. It makes him look less of a jerk. Ethel's face slacked in disappointment, the sadness evident on her face. "Oh, why not?"She asked him.

 

"My roommate is coming back in an hour."He said, grabbing her clothes for her and set it on the bed beside her. "I need to clean up the place."It was a half-lie. Betty was indeed arriving home in an hour or less, but he didn't need to clean anything up. Everything was always in its place, and everything was clean.

 

Ethel didn't question him. She picked up her clothes and got up from the bed, dressing herself again with the clothes she's worn earlier that night. Jughead disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, staring at himself in the mirror. He wanted to punch something—he was still hard, and that was because he was still thinking about Betty.

 

As much as he wanted to keep his hands off of her because she was like his sister already, but his body can't deny the attraction he has for her. It wasn't just attraction, though. It was something more, he just wasn't sure what it was.

 

"Jughead?"Ethel called out, snapping Jughead away from his thoughts. He let out a sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing her fully clothed already, hair tied into a messy bun. "I'll show you out."He said, already walking out of the door with ethel following behind him, leading her back to the front door. Jughead swung the door open, stepping aside to let Ethel go. She stood there, frozen.

 

Ethel didn't want to go. None of the girls Jughead fooled around with wanted to go. Everyone knew that both Betty and Jughead rarely sleep with the same person more than once, everyone knew they always picked up random people at random places and they end up in bed. But even if everyone knew that, everyone was willing to take the risk and spend at least a night with either of them. But of course, they all thought one night would be enough.

 

But it wasn't.

 

One night leaves you wanting more, and it also leaves a stab in the heart because you know that the one night you had was all you could get.

 

Unless you're lucky. There's a reason it's called a One-night Stand.

 

"You'll call me some time?"Ethel asked, willing to cling onto every single thread of hope, if there is hope left. Jughead stared at her, unsure of what to say in response to her. He rarely called them back, normally, if he did, it was to ask for a favor.

 

"Yeah."Was all he managed to say, before Ethel gave him a smile and a nod content with his response and now more confident in herself as she exited the apartment. Jughead closed the door as soon as she stepped outside, rushing to the bathroom so he could finish himself off in the shower.

 

He stripped himself from the robe he had on and stepped straight into the shower, turning the warm water on and he let it run down his skin. He stood under the showerhead for a solid five minutes, eyes closed, before his hand begun to form a fist around his cock, giving his thick length a few strokes, thumb circling the tip which already had precum gathering on it.

 

"Shit,"Jughead's breath was ragged, one hand pumping his hard cock and the other with his palm flat against the tiled wall, maintaining his balance as he felt himself get closer to his release.

 

Thoughts of Betty hit him like a fucking truck.

 

As soon as Betty filled his mind, the knot that was otherwise known as his orgasm began to form in the pit of his stomach, his hand beginning to pump faster and harder on around his cock.

 

"Fuck! Betty!"He grunted out deeply, throwing his head back in pleasure, eyelids shut tight with images of Betty stuck in his head. Betty, with her blonde hair splayed around her head like a golden halo, her bare chest flushed red like her cheeks and presented as a blank canvas he could paint marvels on with his tongue, her legs wrapped around his hips and urging him to bury himself deeper inside of her—

 

"Oh god! Yes! Fuck,"Jughead muttered incoherently, his hand only stroking his hard cock faster, until he let out a loud moan and thick ropes of his hot, white cum spurted out of his cock, some of it landing on the floor, some on the walls, and some splattered across his hand.

 

Jughead was panting, struggling to catch his breath as he fisted himself slowly, up and down, working himself through his orgasm, hips bucking and snapping against his hand. He imagined it was Betty's hips, snapping against his when in reality it was just his hands and mostly thin air.

 

Jughead was wet—he wasn't sure anymore of the droplets that decorated his body composed the thin layer of sweat that has formed on his skin as he masturbated, or if it was the water from the showerhead, which washed away his sweat.

 

"I'm so screwed."Jughead sneered at himself, letting go of his cock and picked up the loofah and poured an adequate amount of liquid body soap on it, scrubbing the stench of sex off of him. He wouldn't want to make it obvious to Betty that he's been fucking someone else right before she arrived home. He could still remember the night when all this started—all the one night stands and late night booty calls.

 

Betty and Jughead had gone out to celebrate the end of the semester, deciding they'd waste the night away in a bar that's ten minutes from their apartment. One second, she was telling him she'd be going to the bathroom to powder her nose despite his protests that she didn't need to, and the next thing he knows is that she's sent him a text saying that she won't be spending the night in their apartment, but rather in someone else's.

 

Jughead felt so heartbroken that night, so heartbroken that he didn't realize until later on that the reply he's sent to her was just as stupid as the text she's sent him.

 

 

 _That's alright. I was planning on bringing a girl home anyways._  


 

 

**_BETTY_ **

  
Jughead didn't know this, but Betty was heartbroken too that night.

 

The guy she went home with that night was a guy named Trevor, who, in fact, was a sweet guy. She had tripped on her back to Jughead and was caught by him, and what was supposed to be her treating him one drink as a show of gratitude turned into him offering her to head over to his apartment. Betty sent Jughead the text that she wasn't going home—Trevor didn't say anything about doing anything sexual, and so Betty didn't plan on doing anything with him, at least anything that's remotely close to any kind of sex.

 

 

_Hey, I met someone, won't be going home tonight xx_

 

 

It was after she read his reply that Betty's heart was crushed and she had nothing left in her heart. Jughead didn't want her, what's the point of having a heart that loves romantically? Since then, it's always been sex for them, individually, and with other people.

 

Betty still thought about that night, and once again found herself thinking about it as she drove her car back home (to Jughead).

 

 _She must have had another girl over while I was gone,_ She thought to herself, remembering how she had driven back home the day after that night and got back just i time see him bidding the girl goodbye, subtly waving at her as she walked further down the hallway. She remembers that girl's name as clear as Jughead remembers Trevor Brown—the girl's name was Toni Topaz.

 

 

_Who has he brought into his bed this time?_ She wondered with a sigh, but felt a pang of guilt in her chest. He must be thinking the same about her, whose bed she's ended up on in her trip. She can't blame him for thinking that, nor could she get mad at him for doing so.

 

This time she's managed to go screw a guy who was named Sweet Pea.

 

 

_Why do you keep doing this, Elizabeth? Why can't you just walk straight up to him and tell her how you feel and ask if he feels the same way. He'll give you an honest answer, for sure._

 

 

She wonders if he's thinking of the same thing.

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

 

Jughead was heating up some of his leftover pizza from the night before. It was just past eleven, nearly an hour after his encounter with Ethel—though he still thinks she's named Cathleen. He had already deleted her number from his contacts, not wanting to contact the girl again, and for some reason it makes him feel like some kind of hero.

 

He did just save her from the heartbreak monster machine named Jughead Jones.

 

If Jughead tried getting in touch with her, she'd think he liked her even the slightest bit and that she would get her hopes up until Jughead finally decides that he's in love with Betty Cooper.

 

"Love."He muttered to himself, staring at the blank wall across him, frozen on his seating position on the couch. He didn't know what love is, romantically, kr something. All he knew was that couples always announce how much they are in love with one another.

 

"Love?"

 

At that same moment, the doorbell rang, and Jughead's attention snapped to the front door. One more ring later, he was on gis feet, bolting to the front door to welcome Betty back into their home. She had been gone only for four days, but to Jughead it felt an eternity.

 

"Betts!"Jughead was first to greet her, reacting quicker than she did. Her breath was taken away as soon as the door opened, and Jughead stood in front of her with a look that says something about him loving her or something. He had a wide, genuine smile on his face, and it warmed Betty's heart.

 

"Juggie!"Betty giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the hard planes of his chet and fronf against hers. His arms were arohnd her too, with him standing at a protective stance. Jughead buried his face in her blonde hair, inhaling her scent, etching the details of it into her head.

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too."


	3. Chapter Three: A Dreadful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be home tonight, I promise."
> 
> Jughead came home in the early afternoon.
> 
> "What's going on?"Betty asked, getting annoyed by his attitude in that moment, her hands already on her hips. Jughead glanced at her and remained silent, bringing the bottle with him as he walked past her a second time without saying even a single word. He headed to his bedroom, and Betty could only watch helplessly as he locked himself inside with another slam of the door.
> 
> Betty flinched at the sound of it.

**TIME WAS PASSING BY QUICKLY,** too quickly for Betty's liking. In just two weeks—on October 2, to be exact—Jughead would turn twenty-four, and Betty couldn't shake the thought of someone suddenly sweeping him off his feet off of her mind.

 

She admits it, that neither her nor Jughead were growing younger, in fact they grew older each day, and she also admits that she's very well aware that at some point they'll meet different people and move on. It's something she admits she believes in, but will never accept.

 

Jughead plays a huge role in her life, and if he leaves, then a huge part of her life will be ripped away from her. It would only cause her pain, sadness, and Betty doesn't want to feel any of that. She doesn't want to take the risks, and watch them fall short and face the consequences of it.

 

Pain is overrated.

Risks are overrated.

Feelings are overrated.

 

Betty wants to change all of those. She wants to live a carefree life, she wants to only experience happiness and all the wonders of the world, preferably with Jughead.

 

And he feels the exact same way.

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

**_BETTY_ **

 

  
"Hey, Betts, I'm headed off to work."Jughead called out from the living room as he gathered his things (his photography stuff) and placed them in his bag carefully as to not cause them any damage. Jughead had been working in the same photography studio as he was since they first moved in together, about twenty minutes away from their apartment. Betty, on the other hand, worked mostly from home.

 

After years of waitressing to support her education, which was expensive that Jughead even demanded that he step up and help her financially as well ( _What's mine is yours, Betts._ ), she was recruited by a firm the same day she graduated to do investigative research, like she's always wanted to do. Her work required her to show up in the office only every Friday for her weekly report, sometimes asking her to show up every now and then when they needed her help or were having a meeting that required her physical presence.

 

Today was a Tuesday, and so once again, Betty was left home.

 

Betty walked out of her room, still wearing her pajamas, and sat down on the couch beside Jughead's bags. "Do you really have to go to work today?"She pouted, looking up at him. Of course, Jughead couldn't resist Betty and her wide innocent eyes, but he really had to go to work that day.

 

"Of all days, Betts, you really just had to pick today to ask me that."Jughead sighed, sitting down beside her once he had placed the last of his things into his bag. "My boss wants to have a little chat today, unfortunately, I can't skip it."

 

"Can't you call in sick?"

 

"I already told his secretary I'd be there within the hour."

 

"Well tell him you suddenly feel dizzy."Jughead laughed at her statement, wanting nothing more than to spend the entire day with her, but he sensed the urgency in his boss' secretary's voice over the phone. _Mr. Weatherbee wants to see you today. Don't come any later than eight-thirty._ He had only an hour left.

 

"I'll be back home tonight, Betty."He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him and for her to rest her head against his chest. His scent had infiltrated her senses, satisfying that craving she has deep within. A craving for _him_.

 

"You better be back home tonight."Betty huffed at him, nuzzling her face against his chest as Jughead nodded his reply. "Then, you can have your way with me."He whispered, and Betty felt her cheeks flush red. _She can have her way with him._ What did he mean by it?

 

Betty did her best not to think dirty thoughts.

 

"I'll be waiting here, then."

 

 

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

 

  
Jughead felt his heart beat faster in his chest, threatening to jump out any time. The way she said it, the way her eyes twinkled with mischief as she said those words—she'll wait for him. Jughead wonders what she means by it, and as much as possible prevents himself from thinking unholy images of Betty, waiting for him like she said she would.

 

_Stop it, Jughead._

 

"Well, I better get going."Jughead said, cutting off their time together for that moment, withdrawing himself from her arms. Betty felt a cold and sudden blow of air hit her as soon as his body detached from hers, a feeling of emptiness etching onto her skin.

 

"I'll be home tonight, I promise."

 

"Have a nice day at work, I guess."Betty said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek like she always did before he set off somewhere. Jughead already had the straps of his bags over his shoulders, gripping the straps. His cheeks went warm once her lips touched his skin—that was how far it'll go. A kiss on the cheek, on the forehead, a tight hug around one another.

 

Anything, as long as it's friendly.

 

"I'll try."Jughead chuckled softly, and headed out the door.

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

**_BETTY_ **

 

 

Jughead came home in the early afternoon.

  
Betty was in the kitchen, seated by the island, eating a bowl of leftover pasta, when she heard a loud slam of the front door. She nearly knocked over her bowl and nearly dropped her phone in shock, her head quickly snapping up to look over at the living room. She saw Jughead, hot on his heels, looking like he was fuming mad.

 

"Juggie?"Betty called out, wanting to make sure it was him. "Juggie?"She repeated, hopping off of her seat, placing her phone on the surface before exiting the kitchen area, seeing Jughead drop his bags onto the couch, taking his beanie off of his hair harshly and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell limp to the floor.

 

"Jughead!"The tone of Betty's voice raised, her attempt to get his attention falling flat. Jughead seemed to ignore her, proceeding to walk past her and to the kitchen. Betty sighed and turned around, watching him as he pulled a bottle of beer out from the fridge. She knew he drank, but in all the years they've lived together, he's never drank in the day except for a few rare occasions where he was angry or stressed.

 

The last time he's done this, one of the girls he's messed around with gave him a pregnancy scare because she thought it would be a way to be closer to him, or start a relationship with him. But no, Jughead freaked out on her, and when she finally admitted it was a lie, he threatened to sue her and afterwards made sure to cut all ties with her.

 

"What's going on?"Betty asked, getting annoyed by his attitude in that moment, her hands already on her hips. Jughead glanced at her and remained silent, bringing the bottle with him as he walked past her a second time without saying even a single word. He headed to his bedroom, and Betty could only watch helplessly as he locked himself inside with another slam of the door.

 

Betty flinched at the sound of it.

 

 

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

 

 

Jughead's day started out fine. Betty kissed his cheek goodbye before he went to work, traffic was light and so he made it to work faster than he did in the past. He entered the studio within the hour, like he promised.

 

  
What did he do wrong?

 

Jughead locked himself in his bedroom, a bottle of beer in his hand. He sat by his window, though the blinds were closed. His room was dark though the sun was high—it hasn't been that dark since the last time he's gotten so mad.

 

He could hear Betty outside his door, shuffling around and fixing the mess he made. He sighed to himself and let the back of his head hit the wall he was leaning on, eliciting a subtle thud from the action. Jughead remained in the room for only-God-knows-how-long, sulking in the silence and discomfort that was provided by his room. He had finished his beer bottle the entire time he'd been there, staring blankly at the wall.

 

It didn't take long before he heard banging on the door. He knew it was Betty—she had been lightly knocking every now and then, asking him politely to come out, but it seemed that she's had enough of Jughead's behavior. And in fact, she's had enough.

 

Jughead sighed and moved to open the door.

 

 

 

 

_**BETTY** _

 

 

Frankly, Betty's had enough of Jughead's attitude. She hated seeing him upset, she hated seeing him angry, which was why he madesure to avoid getting real angry or upset.

 

She spent most of the time since he's been home cleaning up around the apartment, unable to focus much of her work. She made some grilled cheese sandwiches for him, figuring that it wouldn't take long before he got hungry—she knew he always was, and that he'd come out of his room thirty minutes after he locked himself up.

 

But no, it had been six hours since she's seen his face.

 

She knocked on his door every now and then, asking him to _come out and talk to her_ instead of _moping around in his room with just a bottle of beer_.

 

 

_I swear to god, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, if you did get a girl pregnant for real this time, I'm going to rip your head off of your neck._

 

 

When Betty looked at the clock, which read that it was just seven minutes past eight. In addition to the grilled cheese sandwiches, she has cooked roast beef and baked a fresh batchof chocolate chip cookies for him. App the food she cooked was laid out on their dinner table, untouched. Like Jughead, she hasn't eaten anything since he's arrived home.

 

_I'm hungry,_ Betty thought to herself. _When is he coming out of his room? Isn't he hungry?_

  
She walked right up to his door and before she knew it, her fists were rapping against the wood harshly, her teeth gritted. _Damn it, Jug! Open the door!_ She wanted to yell, but before she did, the door opened.

 

"Yeah?"He asked, and Betty's heart sunk. His hair was disheveled, clothes rumpled—he looked exhausted from everything. Betty wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but she stood frozen on the spot. She just looked at him like he was a conpletely different person, and Jughead let her look at him. He didn't know what else to do.

 

"Jug, please, come out of your room."Betty pleaded with him, reaching to his side to hold his hand. She couldn't deny the sparks she felt when she touched him, but she was afraid she was the only one feeling it, which was why he didn't mention it to him, or to anyone. The last thing she wanted was to end up heartbroken, and worse, to break the friendship she has with him.

 

The only thing left for Betty to do was to fall on her knees and clasp her hands together and beg for him like it was a prayer. Jughead stayed still for a moment, but when he saw the smallest of tears shimmering on the rim of her eyes, he let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay."

 

"Thank you."Betty sighed in relief, holding his hand as a sign of comfort, leading to the dining table where their meal was laid out. Jughead stared down at the food, remorse filling his mind, his conscience chasing after him. She did all this for him, even after he pushed her away.

 

Not even Jughead can deny the sparks he felt around her.

 

"You made all this?"He asked, even though he knew the answer to his question. Betty nodded in reply, letting go of his hand to pull out a chair for him, her hands holding the top of the backrest tightly. "I figured you'd be hungry after all those hours you spent in there, which, by the way, I don't want you to do ever again."Betty said, looking at him firmly, trying to get a point across. Jughead knew that look on her face—it was a look he never dared to defy

.

"Juggie, if you're mad,talk to me, or something. I'm here, I thought you already knew that."Betty heaved a sigh, her hard look softening. "I already told you that I'm here for you, I'm always here to listen to you and comfort you and help you. I thought we we're way past that stage of hesitation, Juggie."

 

"We are, Betty."Jughead replied, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut. "I'm sorry, today's just really been a bad day."

 

"Sit down, Jug."Betty said, gesturing to the chair she pulled out for him, waiting for him to take a seat. "I haven't seen you not eat anything this long, and I don't ever want to know what happens when you starve yourself."Jughead complied, finally sitting down, watching Betty as she took the seat across his. Their table wasn't that big—it fit four people, which was more than enough for them considering they don't have many guests around their place. Just casual hook-ups who they made sure never stayed until a meal time.

 

The two ate their dinner in silence for the first half of it, and by the time Jughead was reaching for the roast beef for his seconds, Betty spoke up.

 

"Jughead, I want you to talk to me."She said, putting her silverware down, looking at him from her side of the table. "What happened today?"She asked. Jughead was silent for a moment, staring down at his plate, stabbijg his roast beef with the fork.

 

"Jug, please don't play with your food."She sighed, tempted to reach over and take his fork away or put it down beside him. She was well aware of how much of a mother she sounded in that moment, and was waiting for Jughead to lighten up the mood and make a funny comment about how she sounded like a mom.

 

But that humorous comment never came.

 

Instead, Jughead kept stabbing his roast beef, like he was angry at it. Betty put her hands on her head, sighing loudly. "Jug, how can I help you feel better if you won't tell me what the hell is going on? I hate seeing you like this! You come home angry, you drink beer in the middle of a day for no reason and lock yourself up in your room and starve for eight hours straight!"

 

Jughead remained silent, putting his fork down. Betty stared at him, waiting eagerly for a response, and when he did answer her questions, she wishes his answers weren't true.

 

"I got fired from my job, Betty."

 

He seemed like he has calmed down even a little bit, after his tantrum earlier. Betty's jaw was dropped as she stared at him, the words replaying in his head. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Jughead was the main breadwinner of their household, and that was because of hisbphotography gig in that studio, which, apparently, he just got fired in.

 

"This girl accused me of sexually harassing her, but in reality I didn't want to even lay a hand on her and she was throwing herself at me. Unfortunately for me, she happens to be my boss' neice, which was partly why I wanted nothing to do with her. From the looks of it, she's had ejough of me rejecting her booty calls, because right now I'm unemployed at useless to the economy."

 

Jughead's fists were clenching hard, and his anger was becoming evident on his face. Before Betty could blink, Jughead's fist pounded against the table, a loud boom echoing in their apartment, making Betty flinch and jump from her chair slightly. "Sorry, Betts, I know you had a hard time cooking all these, but I'm gonna have to pass for the rest of dinner."He said, standing up from his chair, walking to the fridge, grabbing another bottle of alcoholic beverage—this time he grabbed a full bottle of vodka.

 

Betty stood quickly from her chair and followed him as he walked into his room, the bottle already opened. Jughead had already taken a gulp from the bottle, and to Betty, it was one gulp too much. Jughead shouldn't be drinking his problems away right now, because they won't go away like that. He'd wake up tomorrow and his problems would only get worse.

 

And, without giving more thought into it, Betty offered the one thing she was good at that she could give him and a lot of other people in the world—pleasure.

 

 

 _Release_.

 

 

"Use me, Jughead."

 

Jughead was seated on his bed, bottle in hand, but his gaze snapped at Betty once he realized what she said. His eyes were wide, with shock and with fear and _lust_. She knew it.

 

He wants her too.

 

"Betty—"

 

"No, Jughead. I won't just sit here and watch you drink your ass off and punch your anger away on the wall. Use me, let it all out on me."Betty cut him off, now walking to him, stopping once she was in his line of sight. Her hand laced around the bottle, taking it away from him slowly, their gazes connected. Neither of them could break eye contact.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, Betty."He simply replied.

 

"You won't break me."Betty shot back, placing the bottle on his desk, at the far corner of the room. She made sure he had a good view of her body, what she was willing to give to him. "You can try, but you'll never break me. I thought you knew me well, Juggie. I don't want  _vanilla._ "Jughead gulped, his eyes drifting down her body, checking her out shamelessly. Not that he hasn't done it before—check her out. Of course he has, but before, he felt as if it was a betrayal since she was his best friend and nothing more.

 

But this was the present. She was giving herself to him, it was purely consensual. All he had to do was say yes, and he knew she would bend to his will.

 

Jughead felt himself start to stiffen, his cock starting to strain against the hard denim fabric of his jeans. Betty stood in front of him once again, now climbing onto the bed on top of him with her each of her legs at his sides, straddling his lap. Her hands were on his shoulders, gently massaging her fingers on his shoulder blades, and she tilted her head back, exposing the column of her neck.

 

 _Jesus, how can I keep my hands off of her now? This is wrong, so wrong,_ Jughead told himself. _But this feels right._

 

"Betty,"Jughead whispered, his voice hoarse, barely heard by Betty. Betty leaned forward, her lips ghosting over his, Jughead still under her touch. He waited for her next move, just like she was waiting for his.

 

"Use me."


	4. Chapter Four: Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones always seem to end up in bed...with different people.
> 
> It's just the way things were. They don't commit to people, to relationships, they don't do romance. All they know is that they have each other, they have a strong friendship, and that's all they need.
> 
> Betty and Jughead have been best friends and roommates for five years, turning to each other for companionship and support throughout those years since they've met.
> 
> Both of them have been developing feelings for each other, keeping them locked away deep inside themselves, a secret hidden from each other, but not from the watchful eyes that have watched them together.
> 
> It's been five years, and after an eventful-and at the same time disastrous-night, both of them learned that secrets do have a funny way of getting out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips—slow and sensual. His lips ghosted over hers, and both if them wanted more. Betty craved Jughead, just as much as Jughead craved Betty.
> 
>  
> 
> Jughead was aware of the consequences, yet he'd risk anything just to have this moment with her. He wants her to be his, even for just a night.
> 
>  
> 
> But Betty has always been his.
> 
>  
> 
> ☪▫☪▫☪
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Smut ahead.

**IT'S NOT JUST HIS HANDS** , the ones that touch her everywhere, making her body feel like it was on fire.

 

It's not just his tongue, the one that paints an invisible masterpiece over the canvas that is Betty's body.

 

It's not just his body, the lined that define his hard muscles that hold her up and press her against him, moving with her in perfect rhythm.

 

Jughead had always wanted her, and Betty has always wanted him. It was a miracle they've kept their hands to themselves for the past five years—neither of them were sure how it happened, but somehow it did.

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

 

**_JUGHEAD_ **

 

 

 

_"Use me."_

 

 

Betty's words have imprinted itself on his brain, triggering something deep within him, thrown into the unreachable depths of his mind in the past five years. Now it was carved fresh into his thoughts, how Betty was so willing to offer herself to him.

 

 

Jughead is a devil, he knows that. He doesn't deserve an angel like Betty. Betty deserves an angel too, a personified form of purity, just like her.

 

 

"Betty...I can't."Jughead breathed out, though his hands were still tight around her thighs, gripping on her soft skin there. His fingers itched to wander further around her body, to touch her and mark her as his. He wanted nothing more than to have her all for himself, but he can't. They can't. _It's too big of a risk,_ Jughead thought. _We aren't supposed to be doing this._

 

 

"Yes, you can, Jughead."Betty insisted, leaning down, placing a kiss on the sharp curve where his jaw and earlobe met, her lips pressing lightly against his skin, both their hips involuntarily bucking against each other. Jughead's cock was already hard, straining against his denim jeans tightly. Betty could feel his clothed erection against her clothed core, already soaking wet for him. A moan escaped his lips as his head started tilting back, with Betty's lips ghosting over his jawline.

 

 

"I know you want me, Jughead. I know what you want to do to me."She whispered seductively into his ear, tongue peeking out of her mouth to give a quick lick along his jawline, sucking lightly.

 

 

"Believe me, Betty."Jughead's voice had darkened with lust, matching the hunger in his eyes that Betty easily noticed when her gaze met his. Betty's lips parted in a soft moan as Jughead's hips lifted up, pressing his erection harder against her.

 

 

"You have no idea what I want to do to you."

 

 

Jughead doesn't want only to have _sex_ with her. He wants to dominate her, to hear her scream for him as he fucks her rough and raw from behind. He wants to wrap his hand around her neck and choke her as he plunges his cock deep inside her throbbing pussy, fucking her until she can't think or walk straight, or even utter anything other than his name. He wants to watch her fall apart under his touch over and over again, until her pussy can't handle one more orgasm. He wants to spank her hard as he thrusts into her, to grip her hair and pull her back up so her back is against his chest as he bounces her on his lap.

 

 

Betty bit her lip, grinding her hips shamelessly against his, lettig out another loud—and intentional—moan. Jughead was mesmerized by the way her face scrunches up in desire, by the way it looks when he makes her fall apart.

 

 

"Why don't you show me, Juggie?"She asked, wiggling her hips so her still-clothed pussy rubs against his jeans, his palm flat on the curve of her ass.

 

 

"I hear you're really kinky and dominant in bed."

 

 

Jugead smirked, looking up at her. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. _I'm gonna fuck Betty Cooper instead._ Jughead's dominance was portrayed in some kind of alter ego, a sexually dark version of himself, a person who likes to hurt people who wanted to be hurt so bad. He wasn't sure where Betty heard that from, but he's alresdy guessed that maybe the girls he's screwed leaked that information—and that it somehow reached Betty's ears.

 

 

"You know, a lot of people went out of their way just to tell me how good you are in bed."Betty told him, likebit was something he should've already known. "I think they told me that either to make me feel bad or jealous because I'm not sleeping with you, or because they're boosting up my arousal and making me want to jump your bones right away."

 

 

"And did that help?"Jughead asked, his voice raspy with lust. Betty's knees felt weak as she heard the sudden shift in his tone—she could tell that he has slipped into his dominant self already. She could also say so by the way his palm had tightened ints grip on her ass, like he was claiming her. It might even leave bruises, since the shorts she wore isn't made up of thick fabric. "Did it boost your arousal to hear about how good I fucked other women in bed?"

 

 

Betty nodded.

 

 

"I touched myself so many times and made myself cum with my fingers."Betty admitted, and her confession only made Jughead's cock harder, only making the tent in his jeans bigger. "I imagined that it was your cock that was inside me, not my fingers. I dreamt of you fucking me."

 

 

"Jesus, Betts."Jughead growled, nipping on the side of her neck gently, only enough to leave marks along her skin.

 

 

"It's true, Juggie. Sometimes I'd imagine your mouth on my pussy, sucking on my clit and your fingers deep inside me, fucking me with it while your tongue licked around. I imagined that you let me ride your face, and that your were gripping my thighs so tight and weren't letting me move so you could eat me out until I came so hard that i see stars."

  
Jughead knew he couldn't keep his hands to himself, especially now that Betty's told him all of those.

 

 _Betty wants him_.

 

"Please, Juggie."Betty winced, grinding hard on his lap, hard against his erection. "I want this, I want you—and I know you want me too."

 

But that wasn't the problem. Jughead always wanted her, and somewhere, deep down within him, he knew that a part of her wanted him too. If it was just a matter of sexual desires, then sure, of course Jughead wanted Betty that way and vice versa. But what happens after that?

 

What comes next?

 

Are they still best friends who share a single apartment? Are they still a pair of broken people who desperately cling onto each other as they navigate through turbulent waters brought upon by life? Are they still trustworthy people who are able to confide in each other without hesitations or regret?

 

Or will they grow awkward, and drift so far apart that there won't be any chance that they'll find their way back to each other?

 

What if they do start a romantic relationship, but after a couple months filled with fun and games, they'll realize that they just won't work out and they should keep space from each other because it will hurt so much to lay eyes on one another?

 

"Of course I want you, baby."Jughead whispered to her ear, placing a kiss right beside her earlobe, breathing against her ear. "I want you so bad."

 

"Then show me."Betty encouraged, biting her bottom lip, taking it between her teeth as she gazed deep into his eyes, mesmerizing him. Jughead couldn't break eye contact with her, finding so much beauty and power in her eyes that he got lost in them.

 

"Show me how much you want me, _Daddy_."

 

Jughead sucked in a harsh breath, feeling his cock twitch at the nickname she has given him. She certainly wasn't the first to call him 'Daddy', but he never entertained the idea much, or even tolerated it with most girls he's slept with. But when Betty said it, the way it rolled down her tongue—it was perfect.

 

She's perfect.

 

"You're a naughty little minx, aren't you, Princess?"Jughead chuckled darkly into her ear, his fingers starting to pull her shorts down, until it was halfway past the curve of her ass, his hand soon playing with the waistband of her thin lace panties. Betty nodded her head, letting out a low moan, draping her arms around his neck.

 

"Yes, Daddy, I'm your naughty little Princess."She giggled slightly, the touch of his fingertips enough to leave sparks along her skin. Neither one of them has felt more alive than they felt in that moment.

 

"You want my cock, huh?"Jughead let out a dark chuckle, striking his palm against her ass cheek. Betty yelped in surprise—it wasn't painful, just enough to show her that he was the dominant one in that time. Jughead frowned at Betty's silence, and gave her another spank.

 

"Answer me, Princess."

 

"I want your cock, Daddy. So bad."Jughead smirked, hands gripping her ass, his red hand print already forming on her pale skin. "I need it! Please, Daddy!"

 

Jughead pushed Betty away from him, only so she wouldn't be pressed up against him. He held her firmly, seeing that she was still clothed. "Stand up and strip slowly. Keep your panties on."He ordered, sitting back with a smirk, watching Betty as she got off of his lap, standing up straight in front of him. He watched as her fingers pushed down her shorts all the way to the floor, stepping out of them. He kept his eyes on her as she pulled the hem of her shirt over her head, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor beside her shorts.

 

Betty made sure to put on a better show as she reached behind her and easily unclasped her black lace bra, which matched her lace panties. Her nipples were erect, the cool breeze hitting it once she slipped her bra off, letting it fall limp to the ground.

 

Jughead's mouth was slightly opened, staring at Betty in awe. She was more beautiful that he thought she was—there was so much more than lay hidden underneath her clothes. Jughead wonders how he was able to keep his hands to himself, because clearly, Betty is an angel but at the same time, she is walking sin.

 

"Get on your knees, on the bed."Jughead commanded, standing up, stepping aside so she can climb onto the bed, crawling onto the mattress, on all-fours. He was so awestruck—the way she responded to him, maybe it was a little to much for him to bear.

 

He was pretty sure he could cum just from seeing Betty that way. It's happened before, anyways. If she could give him a mind-blowing orgasm without even touchig her or being in the same room as him, he couldn't imagine how great his orgasm would be ocne she gets his hands on him.

 

Or better yet, when her pussy is clamping down on his cock.

 

Jughead stood in front of her, his clothed erection leveled with her face, and he ran a hand through her hair. "I've been thinking about your mouth a lot, baby. I bet it would feel good to have your mouth on me."His hand cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her skin gently. His fingers pulled his zipper down, relieving the growing uncomfort caused by his erection.

 

Betty stared, jaw dropping at the brominent bulge that was now more visible through his boxers, and lifted herself to a kneeling position, legs parted, her hands tugging down his jeans, until they were bunched around his thighs. Jughead had one hand on her shoulder while the other pulled out his erection, pumping his length slowly, a bead of precum already gathered at the tip.

 

Betty gasped softly when Jughead pushed her back down on all fours, guiding his cock to her mouth, rubbing his precum all over her pink lips. He groaned at the sensation, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him. "Open up, Princess."

 

"Suck my cock."

 

Betty immediately complied to his order, opening her mouth wide as Jughead pushed himself in slowly, until he felt the head hit the back of her throat. Betty gagged slightly at his action, keeping her mouth wide open as Jughead dragged himself back out slowly, letting only the tip of his cock against her lips. Betty leaned forward and, once again opening her mouth wide, took him into her mouth, bobbing her head at an even pace, taking him in more and more with every suck.

 

"Fuck, I like the way your pretty pink lips are stretched around my cock."Jughead said, his fingers threading into her hair. "I can almost imagine how your pretty pink pussy will look like when it's sucking my cock deeper and deeper."Betty licked up and down his shaft, pumping the head of his cock with her hands.

 

"Fuck, you're gonna make Daddy cum so hard, Princess."Jughead grunted, throwing his head back in pleasure. Betty pulled away and quickly replaced her mouth with her hands, lazily pumping his cock. "Please give me your cum, Daddy. I'll swallow it all for you."She said with a smirk, a lustful gaze on her eyes.

 

 _Shit,_ Jughead thought to himself, knowing that he wasn't gonna ladt very long. Betty had taken him back into her mouth, with one hand massaging his balls. Jughead started to thrust himself softly into her, feeling his orgasm right at the pit of his stomach. Betty moaned, the vibration of it on his cock sending shivers down his spine, and he came.

 

"Fuck!"Jughead grunted deeply as he held himself still, gripping on her hair as he spurted his cum into her mouth, thick white ropes of it filling her. Betty gulpe it down slowly, not wanting to choke, and when Jughead pulled out and rubbed the remainder of his seed on her mouth, she moaned, staring up at him.

 

Jughead was panting, letting go of her hair. "Did I do good, Daddy?"Betty asked, an innocent smile on her face but a very sex-crazed glint in her eyes. Jughead smirked and pushed her back on the bed, making her lie down on her back. "You made Daddy so proud, Princess. Your mouth is magical, baby."He commented, starting to rid himself of his clothes, revealing to her a large expanse of slightly tanned skin, his now more-defined muscles hidden under the clothes he chose to wear around her. He threw his clothes aside, smirking as he stalled towards her, grabbing her ankles, dragging her to the end of the bed.

 

"You look pretty like this, Betty. So responsive to me, so exposed and swollen and wet for me."He said, kneeling down by the edge of the bed, bending down to bury his head in between her legs, licking around her inner thighs with his hand tracing figure eights on her thighs, resting them over his shoulders

"Mhm, fuck."Betty squirmed beneath him, her back arching off the bed. Jughead placed an arm over her hips, pushing her down to the bed. Betty whined as he gave a tentative lick on her clit, flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub. Jughead felt himself start yo harden once again, as his lips latched onto her clit, sucking on it.

 

Betty gasped out loud, groaning as she subtly grinded her pussy against his mouth, his tongue moving down to thrust slightly into her core. "You taste like heaven."He told her, continuing to suck on her clit, harshly, lifting his hand up to slip a finger into her tight and wet hole.

 

He had slipped another finger into her after thrusting slowly into her, quickening the pace of his hands. "Cum, Princess."He whispered, enough for her to hear. "Cum for me."

 

And she did. Her juices seeped out of her and straight into Jughead's mouth, tasting the sublime mixture of sweet and salty. He kissed his way up her body, peppering kisses all over her, sucking lightly over her pale skin, littered with marks that were left by him. Betty watched him as he crawled over her, hovering on top of her, holding himself up with his arms so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

 

Jughead leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips—slow and sensual. His lips ghosted over hers, and both if them wanted more. Betty craved Jughead, just as much as Jughead craved Betty.

 

Jughead was aware of the consequences, yet he'd risk anything just to have this moment with her. He wants her to be his, even for just a night.

 

But Betty has always been his.

 

"Protection?"Jughead asked her softly. "I'm on the pill."Betty replied, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Take me, Jughead. Please."She was doing this for both of them—she wants to believe she's doing this for both of them. But a loud voice inside her says that she does it only for herself, that she's using him to fulfill her desires.

 

It's not like she's really using him, though. Jughead Jones isn't gullible or stupid—surely he wants her too, a part of Betty knew he wanted her too. He made it very clear when he gave into her and entertained the idea of having a one-time hook-up with her.

 

Jughead pushed into her in one solid stroke, though it was slow. He pushed in hard, until he was buried to the hilt, with Betty moaning loud underneath him, their hands clasped together on either side of Betty's head. Jughead rocked into Betty, passionately _making love_ to her.

 

No, Jughead doesn't do _love_. Jughead Jones wouldn't even dare.

 

"Faster, Juggie,"Betty gasped, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, causing Jughead to go deeper and slam into her harder. He pounded into her relentlessly, hips snapping to meet hers, his thrusts hard and fast. Betty screamed out in pleasure as Jughead hit that particular spot in her over and over, one hand leaving hers to move down her body, to the place where they were connected.

 

"You're so tight, baby."He said through gritted teeth, his fingers rubbing her clit quickly, practically waiting to rip her orgasm right out of her. "You're mine, Betty. All mine."

 

Jughead didn't realize what he said, but Betty did. She heard it loud and clear—she was his, and she wants to he his. Betty nodded and arched her back, leaning her head up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm yours, baby."She whispered, hoping he would be too high on sex to hear her.

 

But he did.

 

 _Betty wants me too._ It wasn't a question—he was certain about it. It would explain the looks she's been shooting towards him whenever they were together. Jughead certainly wasn't complaining.

 

"Cum, baby."Jughead told her, pleading a his thrusts got sloppy. Both of them were on the edge, all they needed was that one push for them to tip over. "Cum for me, please."

 

Betty came on his cock with a cry, while Jughead continued pounding into her as he brought himself to completion. He came inside her a second time, this time inside her pussy. How was he going to move on from it?

 

He had been in the most private part of Elizabeth Cooper. He had fucked her until she can't see straight.

 

Jughead emptied himself inside of her, her pussy clenching tight around his cock as he stilled, before slowly dragging his cock out of her. Betty sat up, watching the mixture of their cum seep out of her core, some residue of their cum still on her inner thighs and made her pussy glisten. Betty whined at the sudden emptiness, and Jughead sat up, heading to the edge of the bed where his clothes were.

 

"Where are you going?"She asked him, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

 

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch, you should have your own privacy."He sighed, and Betty looked at him weirdly. Wasn't he used to this?

 

"I want you to stay."


	5. Chapter Five: Wanting you isn't enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want this."She told him, a small smile on her lips as she pressed her lips against his, softly, and then pulled away before repeating the action again and again. "I want you."
> 
> "And I've always wanted you."Jughead whispered, capturing her lips in his in a quick but fervent kiss, craving more of her, already addicted to her taste.
> 
> "But it's not just about that anymore."He said in a low voice, looking deep into her eyes, searching for her sincerity, or maybe anything that says she really didn't mean what she said. Maybe she was just messing around with him.
> 
> "Don't you want me?"

**JUGHEAD STAYED THE NIGHT** , exactly what Betty wanted him to do. She asked him so sweetly the night before that Jughead couldn't find it in himself to resist her.

 

If he would be completely honest, even if Betty didn't ask him to stay, he would've. Betty didn't need to ask him that, he would've stayed either way, or at least tried to sleep on the couch only to give up an hour later and cuddle back with Betty on his bed.

 

Jughead woke up first this time, much to his surprise. Usually it was Betty who woke up earlier—so she could cook breakfast since Jughead couldn't salvage an egg on his own even if his life depended on it.

 

But now here he was, wide awake at around seven in the morning with a very much asleep blonde-haired goddess draped over his body.

 

 

_Betty._

 

 

Jughead's eyes widened, used to having Betty sleep with him platonically and not sexually. Both of them were completely naked, Betty covering half of his body while a small part of her was covered by the silk sheets. Her hair was splayed around her head, like a gold halo, her chest moving in rhythm with her breaths. Sunlight had started to peek through the thin curtains, allowing light to illuminate the room.

 

He noticed his arms were around Betty, holding her tight against him, and she also had an arm wrapped around his. _How am I gonna slip out without waking her up?_

 

Betty let out a soft moan in her sleep,hugging him closer, adjusting her leg over his, and Jughead froze once her slit came in contact with his hard on, which he didn't even notice until then.

 

"Fuck."Jughead let the word drag out, his voice barely a whisper so as not to wake Betty up. Her folds were rubbing his cock gently, as if teasing him, telling him that last night was the first and last time he could ever get a taste of Betty.

 

 

_This will never happen again._

 

 

Jughead needed to _take care of his problem,_ and quick—before Betty wakes up, so that he could have time to at least try and make breakfast for her. After everything he did to her last night, he needed to make it up to her. He'd been so rough with her, and he probably reached a point wherein he hurt her, which was never his intention.

 

Jughead scooted an inch away from Betty to see if she would budge, lifting her arm up slowly as he did. She didn't make a move, completely asleep. He must've worn her out after the night's turnout of events.

 

Jughead slowly slipped away from her, moving her gently so that he could move easily. Once he was completely detached from her—except his hand, which still held hers, Betty groaned softly at the absence of the warmth beside her.

 

"Where are you going, babe?"

 

Jughead's eyes widened with shock at Betty's name for him, gulping softly as he removed his hand from hers, placing it down on the bed gently. He decided to ignore it—it must be Betty's initial reaction to situations like this. If it were, he wouldn't be surprised. Honestly, it would be saddening to know if it was normally how she was with her hookups.

 

 _So that's what I am now,_ Jughead thought to himself. _A hookup._

 

"I'm gonna go make you some breakfast, okay?"Jughead whispered to her, knowing that a part of her could hear him. Her eyes remained closed, though, so all Jughead could do was stare at her beautiful face.

 

Betty nodded slowly, letting out a sigh as she shifted on the bed. "As long as you come back to bed, baby."Her bare back was turned to him now, the silk sheets barely covering her ass. Jughead couldn't help but stare at her—the dip of her waist, the gentle curves of her body and the lines that defined her back.

 

Any guy would say _"Wow, I can't believe I tapped that."_

 

But Jughead wasn't just _any guy_.

 

He would write poems for her. He would write a beautiful sonnet narrating her beauty, letting all the world know of her gracefulness and her heart of gold. He would write about her cerulean eyes, her pink, plump lips and how soft they are.

 

He would snap a thousand photos of her, capturing her beauty in all angles known to man. He would paint a picture of her and hang it right next to the Mona Lisa—but Jughead is no painter.

 

But for her, he would do anything.

 

 

_Anything._

 

 

Jughead rushed to the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants before he gets too lost in Betty Cooper.

 

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

 

**_BETTY_ **

 

 

 

Betty was alone when she woke up.

 

 

She bolted straight up, looking around with keen and wide eyes, noticing that she wasn't in her room—she was in Jughead's. _What time is it? Where is he?_ She asked herself, clutching the sheets to her chest, attempting to cover herself. The floor was already cleaned up, lacking any evidence of last night's _activities_.

 

 

"Shit."She muttered to herself, running one hand through her hair, panic settling in. What if she scared him away? What if he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore? Betty couldn't have that, no. She wants Jughead, and she admits she's selfish enough not to even think about letting him go.

 

 

"I'm so stupid!"She winced, scolding herself. She should never have done all those to him—she didn't even think of the consequences of both of their actions. What if that was the reason their friendship shatters to pieces?

 

 

Just when she was about to lose hope, the door opened, and Jughead waltzed in with a breakfast tray.

 

 

Betty tried to focus on the fact that he finally made breakfast without nearly burning the apartment and not on the fact that he was shirtless.

 

 

She wrapped the silk sheets around her, covering her bare chest and most of her body, much to Jughead's disappointment—which, of course, Betty isn't aware of. "Hey."He smiled at her, placing the tray on the bed in front of her.

 

 

"Hey yourself."Betty grinned, looking down at the breakfast he made. The pancakes were almost burned, the bacon didn't look crispy anymore, and the egg definitely looked scrambled—but regardless of all those, Betty was still in awe with the fact that Jughead cooked breakfast.

 

 

 

_For her._

 

 

 

"I tried my best to cook those."Jughead told her, sitting down on the bed beside her, reaching over his drawer to grab one of his shirts. "I don't even know how you do it every single day, Betts."

 

 

Betty laughed, picking up the fork and began eating. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as it looks. "Not bad."Betty commented with a wide smile.

 

 

"You're just saying that so I won't feel bad."

 

 

"I'm not. I'm saying that with a little mentoring from yours truly, you can cook without burning anything."

 

 

It was Jughead turn to laugh at that. "Yeah, totally. You can go ahead and teach me anytime you want."He said, leaning back against the headboard, handing the shirt to her. Betty had taken it from him, letting the sheets pool around her waist, leaving her chest exposed to him.

 

 

Betty swears she saw him blush.

 

 

"What?"Betty asked nonchalantly, putting the shirt on, not bothering to put anything underneath. "It's not like you haven't seen me completely naked last night, Juggie."She commented, going back to eating her breakfast. It was silent between them for a while—neither of them knew what to say anymore.

 

 

How are you going to have to have a conversation with your best friend who you jsut had filthy sex with and not be able to mention the filthy sex you had?

 

 

"Listen, Betts, about last night—"

 

 

"I thought you left me."

 

 

Jughead stared at Betty, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Him, leaving her? Jughead wanted to laugh out loud. "Why would you even think that?"He asked, scoffing lightly. Why would he ever leave her?

 

 

"When I woke up, you were gone. What did you expect me to think?"

 

 

"I expected you to think that I'm making breakfast for you! That I'm gonna take care of you!"Jughead replied, his tone starting to raise. He looked like he was about to lose it, and honestly, it scared Betty.

 

"How can I think that right away?"Betty asked, scoffing as well. "You're known to have a reputation for leaving women the moment you finish fucking them!"She immediately moved to cover her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with what she said.

 

He stared at her.

 

 

 

 

 

_**JUGHEAD** _

 

 

 

It was at that moment when Jughead felt his whole world crashing down on him.

 

Betty stared at him as well, horrorstruck with her own words, her jaw dropped. "I never meant any of that, Juggie. It just came out, I'm so—"

 

"Did you?"

 

It was all Jughead could say, all the words he wanted to say were stuck on the tip of his tongue. Is that what she really thought about him? Did she really think he would use her, like all those other girls? Did she think he'd really treat her like she was some object, something that he could just throw away?

 

No, Betty's not like those other girls. She's special, she's so much more than everyone else.

 

"Did I what?"Betty asked, wanting nothing more than to reach for him, hold his hand or anything, to prove to him that she didn't mean what she said, because she really didn't.

 

Jughead felt broken, tears already in his eyes, his head hung low. He couldn't face her right now, not when he's like this.

 

Fragile.

 

Vulnerable.

 

Broken.

 

Betty didn't think she'd live to see the day where he's at his weakest point—this was definitey the day. She has never seen him this sad.

 

"Did you regret it?"

 

Betty immediately knew what he was talking about. Did she regret it? No, she asked for it. But how was she going to tell Jughead that? How was she going to make him believe it, after what she told him? She should never have said those words to him in the first place.

 

 

"No, Juggie."She said with a sigh, picking up the tray, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. She turned to face him, inching closer to him. Jughead wanted to move away, but he was frozen where he was seated. He couldn't move a muscle, or even open his mouth to speak. Betty took advantage of his immobility and reached out her hands to cup his cheeks, thumbs grazing them softly. His cheeks were wet with his tears, and when Betty started lifting his head up to face her, at first he resisted but later on grew limp and let her have her way with him.

 

 

Betty Cooper wasn't just staring into the eyes of Jughead Jones.

 

Betty Cooper was staring into the eyes of a broken man.

 

"Juggie, please, listen to me."Betty spoke gently, thumbs grazing on his cheeks to wipe his tears, caressing his skin softly.  "I didn't mean it. Last night was amazing, I didn't regret any of it. Not even a little bit. I asked for it, remember? I wanted it to happen."She assured him, leaning forward, her lips brushing against his ever so lightly. Her forehead was pressed against his now, but Jughead stayed still, lips slightly parted.

 

"I want this."She told him, a small smile on her lips as she pressed her lips against his, softly, and then pulled away before repeating the action again and again. "I want you."

 

"And I've always wanted you."Jughead whispered, capturing her lips in his in a quick but fervent kiss, craving more of her, already addicted to her taste.

 

"But it's not just about that anymore."He said in a low voice, looking deep into her eyes, searching for her sincerity, or maybe anything that says she really didn't mean what she said. Maybe she was just messing around with him.

 

"Don't you want me?"She asked, the desperation evident in her voice. She moved over him, swinging one leg to his opposite side so she could straddle him. "I want you, Juggie. Isn't that enough? Am I not enough?"

 

"Damn it, Betty. You know the answer to all those."He told her, hands moving to trace over her hips. "I want you more than anything else, and you know that. I've made it obvious over the last five years, Betty. I want you, and it hurts to think that I can't have you, because you're more than I deserve, so don't you dare question your worth, because you're more than enough, Betty. You're more than enough for me."Jughead said.

 

"So what's the problem? I want you, and you want me."Betty asked, leaning down, trailing kisses along his neck as she moved over his lap. She could feel his hard erection against her, his sweatpants and boxers the only two things that blocked him from taking her once again. Betty wore nothing undermeath Jughead's shirt.

 

"It's not just that, Betty."He answered, sighing. "It's more than that."

 

"It's really not. We want each other, so why can't we be together?"

 

"Some risks aren't worth taking."He reminded her.

 

"This isn't one of those."Betty said, pulling his shirt over her head, throwing it to the ground, once again exposing herself to him. Jughead's hungry eyes raked down her body, feasting on her with his eyes as Betty's hands reach down tugging on the waistline of his sweatpants, reaching into his boxers, feeling his cock leaking precum already.

 

"It isn't that easy, Betts."

 

"It's easy if you want it to be."

 

Jughead let out a silent curse as Betty pulled his sweatpants and boxers down as much as she could, leaving him to slip them off the rest of the way, which he did. His actions strongly contradicted his actions, and it didn't even confuse Jughead a bit.

 

He was leaning against the headboard, so he lifted his hips up, quickly dragging his sweatpants down to his ass, then kicked them off of his legs and to the floor. His cock was pressed against his stomach, the base rubbing over Betty's slit. She let out a moan as his length slid against her pussy, coating his thick girth with her wetness.

 

"Show me how much you want me, Juggie."

 

Jughead stayed still, tears long dry, his hands the only thing that's moving. His fingers ran up and down her curves, their lips touching, so close to each other yet not pressed fully together. "This is a bad idea, Betty."He told her, wanting to pull away.

 

He couldn't.

 

"Please, Juggie."She breathed out, lifting herself up, guiding his cock into her, sinking down until he was buried deep inside her. Their hips were touching, a moan escaping Betty's lips, and Jughead let out a guttural grunt.

 

Betty moved on top of him, slamming herself down on his length, her body pressed against his and his arms around her, settling on her back as she moaned into his ear, softly. "Yes, oh my god, Juggie!"

 

"Betty,"Jughead said weakly, feeling an impending orgasm at the pit of his stomach, and he was about to explode. "I need you to cum, Betty."It was all too much—Betty perched on top of him, moaning into his ear, riding him slowly with his arms draped around him and her body pressed against his. He couldn't see straight, all he could see was her.

 

Her and her mesmerizing cerulean eyes that he could stare into all day long.

 

Her and her soft, pink, plump lips that he could never get enough of.

 

Her and her sweet taste that he's suddenly addicted with.

 

"Wait, Juggie. Wait for me."She told him, gasping softly, his head resting into the crook of her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure, lips parted with unholy moans and whimpers coming out of her seemingly-innocent lips. "Just a while more,"She whispered, continuing to ride his cock slowly, feeling his length hit all of the right placesbinside her, massaging her walls. She was already clamping down around his cock, egging on his orgasm which he was forced to hold back due to her request to wait.

 

"Please, baby."He pleaded, reaching down to rub his fingers against her clit, causing her to writhe on top of him, taking him in deeper and slamming against him harder. Her tits were jiggling in front of his face, and he leaned forward, sucking her coral buds as he continued working his fingers over her. Betty could feel herself tipping over the edge, amd she wanted nothing more than to fall over that cliff of pleasure with him.

 

"Cum for me, Betty."

 

It was all she needed to gush around him with a scream, her juices squirting out of her and onto his lap and hand messily, coating hsi cock generously. She stilled on top of him, and deep inside her, when he was buried to the hilt, he shot his load, thich white ropes of his cum filling her up quickly and mixing with hers.

 

Betty fell limp against him, worn out for the second time in the past twelve hours, a thin sheet of sweat covering both of them. He started to soften inside of her, but he wanted to savor every moment he had inside of her. Once he did pull out of her, lifting her ass up so he could slip his cock out of her, their cum immediately spilled out of her, leaking out of her tight pussy and onto the sheets, some dripping onto his lap.

 

Betty panted, trying to regain her breath, as Jughead wrapped his arms around her and stood up, carrying her in his arms and walked to the bathroom. Betty's head rested against his shoulder, with him holding her like she was a fragile thing. In some way, she was.

 

Jughead was afraid to break her, no matter how much she says that he doesn't have it in him to do it. Betty is the most precious thing he has had in his entire life, the closest to heaven he'll ever get—she is his heaven here on Earth.

 

Jughead placed Betty down to sit on the counter, filling the tub with warm water and throwing a bath bomb in it. Betty leaned against the wall, silent, her hair sticking to her forehead because of the sweat. Jughead was silent as well when he picked up Betty once again, lowering her into the water with him, letting her rest against his chest and between his legs while he leaned his back against the edge of the tub. He reached for the bath sponge, taking her arm, starting to rub it gently against her skin. Her head was against his chest, her hands gripping the edges of the tub softly, her eyes fixated on the white wall.

 

"Do you really want me?"Betty asked all of a sudden, when he was scrubbing her chest gently, his lips pressed against the side of her head.

 

"You know I do."Jughead replied, continuing to lather her, bathing her gently. "I've always wanted you."Betty wanted to hit his head. Why didn't he ever show her that he wanted her the way she wanted him?

 

"Why did you bring all those girls to bed?"She asked him brokenly, a single tear escaping her eye. Betty knows the names of half of those girls, and the rest remained forgotten, memories of them already thrown away carelessly by Jughead. All those years she thought Jughead didn't want her that way, and all in those five years the truth they thought were real between them was a lie.

 

"Release."Jughead simply replied. "I never wanted you to think I'm using you, so I never made a move on you. I thought that just being your best friend was enough, but as years started to pass I realized that I just wanted you more and more, and I thought I can find it in anyone else. But I didn't, because I'll never find you in anyone else."He said.

 

"Just you."

 

Betty nodded in reply, agreeing with every word he said, finding herself in a much too familiar situation. "I thought I could find you in anyone else too."She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

 

Jughead pressed his lips against her cheek, his hand stilling for a few seconds before she slightly moved against her, back rubbing with his chest, his hands now moving to his knees which were propped up so she can sit in the space between.

 

"They say that you love me." Betty said softly. Jughead stared down at her, feeling his heart skip a beat at the mention of the word.

 

 

 _Love_.

 

 

It was very foreign to him He doesn't know love, not even when he was a child. In fact, he was robbed of it—in his childhood, the people he loved had a tendency to abandon him or die on him. Maybe thatcwas why he was so afraid of being with Betty, because he knew she deserved everything that is good in the world, and he still has that mindset that he couldn't give it to her.

 

 

 _We accept the love we think we deserve_.

 

 

Betty deserves all the love the world has to offer. Jughead wasn't even remotely similar to the world—he couldn't give her the love she deserves, simply because he doesn't have that love in him.

 

"I know what they say."He answered.

 

"Is that true?"Jughead knows what people say. There are thin walls, and secrets don't take long to get out in the open. He overhears conversations, and oftentimes is a part of conversations that features him and Betty and how blind they are of each other.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Don't know what?"Betty asked. She had shifted so she could tilt her head up to face him, head now fully resting on his shoulder. Betty stared into her eyes, her bright eyes that were full of emotion, so full of sadness and hope and brokenness at the same time. She has a heart full of love, and all that love was waiting to be poured out—and she wanted to pour it all to him.

 

 

_We accept the love we think we deserve._

 

 

Jughead knows that he doesn't deserve Betty.

 

"Love."


	6. Chapter Six: You Don't Want To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love me?"Betty asked him, staring deep into his eyes. She could see the answer, as bright as day, in his eyes—but his lips says otherwise.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't do love, Betty."
> 
>  
> 
> He was looking at her like she was his entire world, his everything, like she was the moon and the stars that twinkle night, and still he says that he doesn't know what love was.
> 
>  
> 
> "I think that's exactly the reason why you don't."Betty said, placing her hand over his and lacing her fingers around his. "You're distant—you don't experience love because you choose not to. You don't want to."
> 
>  
> 
> Jughead was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, do you love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy with school, so updates are less frequent now :(

**HIS MOTHER LEFT HIM** when he was seven years old. The memory itself was vague, but Jughead could remember very clearly the words that his own mother said to him that day.

 

_"I wish you were never born."_

 

Gladys Jones was a good mother, up until the day she decided to leave her son alone with an abusive and drunkard of a father. She did everything a wife was supposed to do for her husband, remained faithful, and fulfilled all her duties as a mother to her two children. Even Jughead didn't know what she deserved to be abused by anyone the way his father abused her.

 

Gladys Jones was the perfect American housewife, except she didn't have pearl necklaces and fancy, clean-cut dresses to wear. She could have had all those, onpy if she hadn't fooled around with FP Jones II.

 

Though Toledo wasn't that small of a town, it only had one highschool for all the local teens to attend to. It didn't matter what your rank in the social pyramid was-as long as you're a teenager living in Toledo, that's the school you end up in.

 

Toledo National High School was located at the rich side of town, the side of town where Gladys' family lived in. The Shermans is a highly-respected family, not only in Toledo but also in surrounding cities. Mr. and Mrs. Sherman only had one daughter, a pristine young lady who is groomed to take over her family's business—Gladys Sherman.

 

Her performance in both academic and extracurricular activities were exemplary, and her attitude was noteworthy. Indeed, the Shermans raised a wonderful young lady. She did everything her parents asked her to, followed every rule laid out for her, and maintained her place in society.

 

That is, until she met FP Jones.

 

FP Jones, on the other hand, grew up on the other side of town. He grew up in the midst of thugs, drunkards, gang members-since his father was the current leader of the Southside Serpents at that time, the only thing expected from him was his willingness to fulfill his birthright as the next Serpent King.

 

His performance is school was, in fact, non-existent. He rarely attended his classes, and whenever he did, he would do something that would cause him to go to detention.

 

But he was a great football player, and it would be a great loss for the team if he was let go. And so, even with his shitty attitude and failing grades, the school kept him on an athletic scholarship as long as he plays for for the team in whatever event necessary.

 

For some reason, Gladys and FP crossed paths. Two entirely different people pulled together like magnets.

 

It didn't take long before Gladys began to break rules, and began living life the way it should be. It was, subconsciously, the worst decision she has made in her entire life.

 

Gladys didn't make it into any of the Ivy League schools she was promised a scholarship to. Not even her parents' money could buy their way out of the situation she has put herself in, and she was soon stuck in a scandalous relationship with her new boyfriend, FP.

 

 _"I love him, Daddy!"_ She used to cry out, eyes filled with tears as she argued with her parents over and over again about her indecorous behavior. _"I love FP, and he loves me too! He will do anything for me, he will give me all the love in the world, and he will take care of me! You will never know how it feels to love someone as much as I love FP!"_

 

 _"If you love him so much, then why don't you go live with him, then? See if he will provide everything for you, give you the life that your mother and I have worked so hard for to give to you!"_ One day his father snapped, and in what feels like the blink of an eye, Gladys was standing outside the gates of her family's mansion, bags packed and laid on the ground around her.

 

Her parents—her father—kicked her out the second she turned eighteen.

 

Everything was smooth-sailing between FP and Gladys. He accepted her into his home, picked up a job as a bartender and was paid a decent sum, and he took care of her. They got married in court, just the two of them and two of their friends, when FP was twenty, and Gladys had just turned nineteen.

 

Neither of them had the chance to go to college.

 

But it didn't matter, because Gladys was happy. Or at least, she thought she was.

 

Gladys thought Jughead was the light of her life. When she held him in her arms for the first time, she fell in love with him, just like she had fallen in love with his father. She took care of him, and for three years, they were actually a pretty good family. They had very few problems, his parents had few arguments.

 

It was all fine, until one night, when FP decided it was a good day and decided to waste the night away in a bar.

 

It was the first argument that Gladys and FP had, and every single day after that was just another opportunity for him to abuse her, to yell at her. Eventually, she ended up havig a baby girl, who Jughead named Jellybean. He would play with her, protect her from the chaos in their home and from their parents.

 

Jughead was young, but he did know that if people are screaming at one another, something isn't right.

 

When Jughead was seven, his mother was fed up of his father. She found a place somewhere across the country, where she is welcomed with open arms-not by her family, though. Jughead caught her on the run, on her way out of their trailer with her bags packed and a sleeping Jellybean in her arms.

 

_"Where are you going, mom?"_

 

_"Somewhere far away, where I won't have to see you and your father again."_

 

Jughead couldn't believe his ears. What could have caused him to drive his mother away? Even he didn't know the answer. Jughead had tears in his eyes the entire time.

 

_"Why? Are you leaving me here? Please! Don't leave me with him!"_

 

_"I can't bring you with me. You remind me too much of him. One day you'll grow up, and you'll be exactly like him!"_

 

_"I won't, ma! I'm not gonna be like him! Please, don't leave me here!"_

 

Jughead clung onto Gladys so tight, but he could remember her pushing him away. He could remember falling to the ground, scraping his knee. And he could remember seeing no trace of remorse or pity in her eyes.

 

_"I wish you were never born."_

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

_**JUGHEAD** _

 

 

"Juggie, come on, have some breakfast."

 

Jughead both liked and hated the fact that he had been staying in their apartment the whole day every single day ever since he lost his job. It has been three days-three days of staring at blank walls, of not being able to do anything but gaze outside the window and wait for Betty to come home.

 

Betty tried so hard to take the whole week off of work, but since her boss said that he needed her for the next few days and begged for her not to take her absences, she wasn't able to be with Jughead in those three days that he has been unemployed.

 

But her boss did allow her to take the week off, starting today.

 

"I'm not hungry, Betts."Jughead said, still laying down on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets. They have been using Jughead's bed mofe frequently now, especially since Betty refused to leave Jughead alone whenever she was home.

 

"You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, Jug. You have to eat this time."Betty pleaded, sighing softly as she sat on the edge of his bed, her fingers fixing the stray curls that covered his forehead. He rarely even left the bed.

 

"Come on, Jug. Please, you haven't even left your bed since I came home from work yesterday. You need to get up."That was how Betty saw him in the past two days. She would leave in the morning for work when he was half asleep, and she would bid him goodbye and tell him that she will be back for dinner, and then she would come home and Jughead would still be in bed.

 

"I'm not hungry, Betts."He repeated, causing her to sigh once again. "Why do you have to make this hard?"She muttered, shaking her head. "Please, eat your breakfast, so you won't have to get sick."She said to him. She had that look in her eyes that she knows Jughead can't resist—and it worked.

 

Jughead groaned and pushed himself out of bed, lazily standing up. Betty grinned and stood up as well, standing on the tip of her toes to press a kiss on the underside of his jaw, her arms draped over his shoulders. Just a few days ago, he mentioned to her that he didn't know what genuine love felt like, and well, since then it has become her mission to make him feel loved.

 

"Thank you."She whispered to his ear and held his hand, walking out of the bedroom. Jughead had to narrow his eyes so that he could slowly adjust to the light, since there were more windows out there than he allowed inside his room. Betty took him to the kitchen and sat him down on one of the stools around the kitchen island, which was decorated with different breakfast meals that she has created.

 

Jughead wanted to smile at her efforts, but there was something else on his mind that prevented him from doing so. As if it was shielding him from all of the good things he could have in his life, and instead kept him wandering and waiting in the dark.

 

All those days ago, in the bath tub where Jughead and Betty talked about love, a memory was triggered in his mind. A memory that he has fought so hard for so long to forget, but alas, was unable to do so. It had been hidden in the farthest corners of his mind, until that moment.

 

His mother.

 

She was that reason why Jughead didn't know what love was, she's the one to blame for his notorious reputation with women.

 

The woman who was supposed to love him more than anyone else gave up on him, left him behind. And it bore a hole through his heart, one that was so big, that he didn't know how else to fill it. He's come up to the conclusion that as each year passes, it slowly heals—as long as he didn't get emotionally hurt, the hole in his heart gets smaller and smaller.

 

Which is why he prefers not to get emotionally attached to anyone.

 

Anyone other than Betty Cooper.

 

In the back of his mind, he knows that he'll be willing to hand her his entire heart and trust her to take care of it, if he hadn't done that yet. If she'll be the one holding his heart, he'd be honored and not displeased by it, unlike how he would with other women. Betty was different, and he trusted her to take care of him.

 

However, since the discussion about love was done that day, the small hole that he thought he had in his heart has gotten bigger—and he was back to where it all began. With the memory of his mother haunting him, playing in his mind over and over again.

 

_I wish you were never born._

 

His heart could only take so much before it starts shattering to pieces. That's how he felt like in the past few days.

 

"Here."Betty said, treating him like he was a child, serving him his food and cutting it up to pieces. "I can do that."Jughead muttered, placing his hand over hers, halting her movements. He took the utensils from her, and she smiled. "Okay."She said, sitting down beside him, getting her own plate as well to eat.

 

They spent most of breakfast in silence, well, they've been silent around each other for quite some time already. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence, though. It was just like they were both sorting things out within their individual selves—that's exactly what they're doing.

 

Jughead needs to get his shit together so bad, and Betty needs to get her shit together so that she can help him.

 

No more men, no more women. Just the two of them—Betty and Jughead, the way it's supposed to be.

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

This is how they spend most of the day ever since that morning after they've had sex for the first time—both of them in their bathtub, together, with her seated between with parted legs and her back to his chest and her head laying back against his shoulder, and his arms around her. He would hold her tight, just for good measure, as if he was afraid that she might not really be there with him, or that she might slip away from him and he couldn't hold her again.

 

Well, that's exactly how he feels.

 

"Let's say that for some hypothetical reason, we fight."Jughead spoke up, his fingers tracing patterns on her chest, along the valley of her breasts, on her milky white skin. "And the fight, well, it's bad."He continued, his voice the only thing that interfered with the silence in the bathroom.

 

"Are you going to leave me?"

 

"No."

 

 

_**BETTY** _

 

 

She didn't need to think about her answer. She was that sure of it.

 

"No."Betty replied, shaking her head lightly, looking up at him. "Never in a million years, Juggie."She whispered to him, treating his name like it was some sort of prayer.

 

"Never in a million years?"He asked her, his fingers still dancing over her skin, his lips pressed against her temple, brushing along her skin and her ear. "Not even in the moment I die."She said, a heavy promise lurking beneath her words. "Not even death can separate me from you. I'll always find a way to go back to you, to be with you."

 

"What if you find someone else? Someone who deserves you more than me?"He asked.

 

"There's no one else, Juggie. Just you—I want it to be you."Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, her head tilted up so that she could look into his eyes. He leaned into her touch, into her palm, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I don't deserve you, Betty Cooper."

 

"Yes, you do."She assured him. "If there's anyone who deserves me the most in this world, it would be you, Jughead Jones. Nobody else but you."

 

"You're an angel, Betty. You're the entire world, you're my entire world. You're perfect, even if you don't say you are. Maybe no one is perfect enough to be worthy of you, but I know for a fact that there are hundreds of people out there who deserve you more than I do."

 

"Do you love me?"Betty asked him, staring deep into his eyes. She could see the answer, as bright as day, in his eyes—but his lips says otherwise.

 

"I don't do love, Betty."

 

He was looking at her like she was his entire world, his everything, like she was the moon and the stars that twinkle night, and still he says that he doesn't know what love was.

 

"I think that's exactly the reason why you don't."Betty said, placing her hand over his and lacing her fingers around his. "You're distant—you don't experience love because you choose not to. You don't want to."

 

Jughead was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, do you love me?"He asked her, and this time it was Betty's turn to be silent. "Maybe,"She murmured, waiting for his reaction, refusing to look at his eyes. She hung her head low and looked down at their intertwined hands instead.

 

"Maybe?"He asked, and she nodded her head. "What's keeping you from loving me completely?"

 

Betty loves him, she's sure of that, but she's not ready to tell him that yet. First of all, it was way too early to say that to him—she might freak him out and everything would be over as quickly as it began. Second, she's just trying to shield herself from heartbreak. What if he doesn't say it back?

 

"I'm scared that you won't love me too."Betty muttered, her hand slowly starting to slip away from his. He tried holding on, he was trying to hold on, but Betty was pulling her hand back. "In a way, I'm trying to keep myself from being heartbroken. I don't want to get hurt anymore—my heart could only handle so much before it breaks. If I lose you too, I'd be devastated. I'd change, I won't be the same anymore. I will be some loveless, pitiful being, just living every single day for the sake of saying that I have lived every single day of my life."

 

There was a brief moment of silence between them, and then Jughead pressed a soft kiss on the side of her head. His hand hold her chin delicately, gently lifting her head up and angling it so their gazes could meet. They started into each other's eyes for a moment, everything else melting around them.

 

"I feel the exact same way."He told her, holding her hand once again, firmly. "Maybe it was PTSD from when I was a kid, from my mother. She just abandoned me, and I was so hurt back then that i didn't even know how I got through it. I don't want it to happen again. You're right, I don't know love because I don't want to know love."Jughead said. "I wasn't willing to take the risk."

 

As he started into her eyes, his eyes twinkled—with love. How could this man, who is capable of showing so much love, admit and submit to the fact that he can't give love? Betty wasn't sure of the answer to that.

 

"But with you, I'm willing to take the risk."

 

Her heart skipped a bit. She stared wistfully into his eyes.

 

"I want to experience this, whatever this is—love..."He spoke, staring into her eyes, making her giggle softly. "I want to experience it with you."Betty's heart was racing. With her, he wanted it all with her.

 

"That's nice to hear, that you're alright with exploring new territory with me...that you're taking the risk."She said, leaning up to kiss his lips quickly. "Some people say that's what a part of love is about—taking risks, for each other. Sacrificing things for the better good, taking that scary step forward so that the love grows tenfold."

 

"If that's what love is about—"

 

"Love is about a lot of things."

 

"I know, but if that's what love is—taking risks, so I can be happy with you,"Jughead spoke, his voice trailing off as he caressed her cheek gently with his knuckles, and she nuzzled against his hand. "Then I'm in love with you, Betty Cooper."He said.

 

"I'm deeply, madly in love with you, Betts."

 

And she smiled, turning around so that she could face him, straddling his hips and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm deeply, madly in love with you too, Juggie."They have been soaked up in the water for nearly in the hour, but they didn't care. They could stay there for as long as they want.

 

"Take me to bed, baby."

 

Jughead was more than willing to oblige.


	7. You're Good for Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one's gonna take me away, Juggie. I belong to you and you alone. I'm yours forever, no matter what happens. 
> 
> Betty leaned forward to place a kiss on Jughead's lips. The kiss was filled with love and passion, running through their veins and making them feel like their bodies were on fire or electrified with life. Neither of them would get enough of it, of them. They would always find their way back together, because that's what people in love would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter of this story! However, I've decided that this will be the first story over the following series, Habits.
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for your support and love for this story! Your comments and kudos never fail to encourage me to update, and it also makes me feel like the story I do actually is good. Thanks for that guys, I love you all!

**JUGHEAD LAID BETTY DOWN** on the bed, his lips not leaving hers and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hair was still damp from the soak they had in the tub earlier—his was too, and even then, her fingers were tangled up in his thick raven curls, tugging on it as she moaned against his lips.

 

"Juggie,"She breathed, her lips pulling away from his, just a bit so that their lips were brushing against each other, his forehead touching hers. He was holding himself up on bent elbows, so he wouldn't crush her small figure with his weight, his breath fanning her lips.

 

She leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss once again, making him lose any more hesitations in his mind.

 

"You're making me lose control."Jughead breathed heavily against her skin, pulling his lips away from hers to plant kisses along her jawline and suck on the milky skin of her neck. His erection was flat against her slit, rubbing slightly as he moved subtly against her, moans echoing from her pink plump lips.

 

"I want you to lose control."Betty simply replied, bucking her hips up so that her core was pressed harder against his length, and the simple act itself made his cock twitch with excitement. He groaned against her skin as he moved down her body, kissing the valley between her breasts before flicking his tongue out to lick her nipple, and eventually open his mouth to encase one of her breasts.

 

"Oh, yes!"Betty moaned, her fingers tangled in his hair, eyes closed as he moved over to the other breasts, massaging the other one simultaneously. "You're so beautiful, Betty."He muttered. "I will worship every inch of you."

 

Betty moaned her response, arching her back to him as he nipped on her skin, along her neck, leaving marks in his wake. He had an arm snaked around her waist, gripping her ass tightly, pulling her as close to him as he could, her core rubbing against his length.

 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."Jughead whispered against her skin, grinding against her, causing her moans to increase in volume. "How much control I needed to force myself to have, how much discipline I needed to obtain just so I won't ruin our friendship because I wanted you so bad."

 

Betty was too stunned to reply, opting to just listen to his words, let it tip her off the edge. Her fingers tugged on his hair, and he rewarded her with a roll of his hips against her soaked center.

 

"Little did I know that you wanted me too, maybe just as much as I've always wanted you."

 

"You could've told me, Juggie."Betty breathed out, finally finding the words in her mouth. "You could've told me you wanted me too, and then I wouldn't have looked anywhere else."She said, tilting her head so that she could place a kiss on his temple, massaging his scalp softly as he continued to kiss her neck.

 

"I've spent five years looking too."Jughead told her, pulling away from her and propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. One finger skimmed the side of her face, gently caressing it. "And all this time, Betts, you were right here with me."

 

"Where have you been, Juggie?"Betty whined, pulling him down for a kiss, so filled with passion and love, expressed through their actions. He pulled away from her to catch his breath and chased her lips again, only for her to pull away to catch her breath. Her fingers were ghosting over his face, her touch so light, it was almost as if it wasn't there at all.

 

"I've looked everywhere for you, and all this time, you were here."She said, tears starting to form in her eyes—not of sadness, but of some other emotion that was foreign to her. "What have you been doing all this time?"

 

"Searching for you."

 

They locked lips once again, their lips meeting in a tender kiss, slow amd sensual, full of emotion and bursting with love. Her arms were all over him, as his hands were all over her. Their bodies pressed together so tight, seeking each other's friction, so close that they looked like they were one.

 

And they were one.

 

Betty and Jughead, against everything else.

 

"I just realized how much I love you."Jughead told her once he pulled away, smiling at her. "I love you so much, Betty Cooper. It was hidden in the depths of ny heart, waiting to come out at the right time, and this, this is the perfect time."She smiled at his confession, a tear slipping down her cheek, his thumb immediately wiping it away softly.

 

"I want to be able to show you how much I love you."Jughead said, intertwining his hand eith hers, lifting it up so that their hands would rest in between their chests, feeling their own hearts and how fast they were beating. "I can't promise you much, other than all my effort and everything else I could give to you, but do you accept me? Will you let me in completely?"He asked.

 

"Because I would. I'd let you into my life, no more doors, no walls, no other bullshit. Just you and me, Betts. Like it always has been, and like how it's supposed to be for a very long time. Until the end, I suppose."

 

"Of course, Juggie. I'll let you in, I'll accept you with open arms, no matter what."She told him, their forehead pressed together, gazing into each other, their lips quite touching, but not. "I love you, Juggie. More than you will ever know. I'm in this, what we have. I'm in it as long as I'll have you."

 

"You have me for as long as you want, Betty."He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You can have me forever, if that's what you wish."

 

"You won't leave me?"

 

"There's gonna be quite a lot of ups and downs, but I'll never leave."Jughead said, lacing their fingers together. "That I can promise you."

 

Their lips met once again, and Jughead held his erection in his hands, giving it a few pumps as he lined himself with her center. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her glistening folds and grinded his length along her slit, coating himself with her arousal, making her whine in anticipation.

 

"Make love to me, Jughead."She whispered to him, a command that he would never refuse or pass up. With another kiss to her lips he pushed forward, the walls of her pussy stretching wide at the sudden intrusion. He sheathed himself inside her slowly, burying his cock inside her to the hilt.

 

Betty let out a long, loud moan as he began to slowly drag himself back out, leaving only the tip of him inside her, pushing forward once again. He could feel her walls clenching tight around him, her walls fluttering around his length.

 

"Yes, fuck, Jughead."She moaned against his eear, clawing at his back, her fingernails leaving red lines along his skin. Jughead grunted as he started to pump his hips, thrusting in and outbof her in a rhythm they've learned to master in just a few days.

 

"You feel so good,"He said against her ear, placing a kiss on the spot just below her earlobe, knowing that it was her sweetspot. "I'll never get enough of you, Betty Cooper. Never in a million years would I get tired of you."

 

"I love you, Jughead Jones."She whispered to him, moaning out loud when he thrust deep inside her, his thrusts slowing down before starting to pick up its pace once again. "I always have, deep in my heart, no matter how much I told myself it was impossible."She said.

 

"But it wasn't impossible, Betty. It's never been impossible."

 

"I thought you never felt the same way."

 

"I have, Betty. I always have, as long as it's you."He told her, sneaking a hand between them to rub her clit, egging on her climax. Betty's breaths became metered, and she was panting, more moans spilling out if her lips, mixed with praises and profanities.

 

"That's it, baby."He said. "Please, cum for me."He pleaded, continuing to rub her clit as he thrusted into her, their bodies pressed against each other, her face buried in the crook if his neck while his was buried in her, trailing kisses along her skin, panting heavily.

 

"I'm not gonna last long, Betts."Jughead warned, ready to pull out whenever she asks him to—once she finishes. He held back as much as he could, rubbing her sensitive nub, stimulating her to orgasm.

 

But Betty had other ideas in mind.

 

"Cum inside me, Juggie."She breathed out, looking at his face, spreading her legs a little bit wider. "Please, Juggie. Mark me as yours, claim me—I want to be yours."

 

"You're mine, Betty."He assured her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Am I yours?"

 

"Yes, always."She told him, before crying out in pleasure, bucking her hips against his as she reached her climax, immediately coaxing his own. He stilled deep inside of her, groaning loudly as his cock twitched inside of her, her walls clenching around his length as he emptied himself inside of her.

 

Jughead could feel tears on his shoulder—Betty's tears. He pulled himself up from her and gazed into her eyes, caressing her cheek, cupping it with his hand softly. "Hey, baby,"He rested his forehead against hers, his thumb wiping the teardrops that rolled down her cheeks, grazing over her skin lightly. "What's wrong?"

 

A smile cracked on Betty's lips as she let out a soft giggle, making Jughead's heart flutter. "Absolutely nothing."She said, sniffing lightly. "Everything's great, Juggie. I can't believe that we've gone this far."

 

"Me neither."He said, pulling out of her, settling down beside her. He reached for the sheets and pulled it over them, spooning her body in his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could, his lips pressed against her temple.

 

"I love you, Betty."Jughead said. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it, because now I know that it's true. I love you."He stared into her eyes, his hand caressing her cheek gently as he spoke.

 

Betty let his words sink into her, let it become music to her ears. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say it either."She said. "I've been waiting five years for you to say it, you know?"She said.

 

"Well then, I'll say it again. I'll say it again and again, until we both can't say it anymore. Which is impossible, because I'll love you to the day I die, and even after that. I don't care if I have to find you again in another lifetime, and in the next, and in the next after the next. I'll always find you."He told her, and Betty smiled

"I know you will. And I don't care if it takes us hundreds of years. All I want if you—to find you."She said to him, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you, Jughead Jones. There's no one else but you."

 

"There's no one else but you for me too."Jughead told her. "At first, I never wanted to tell you how I felt. I couldn't even tell you that I wanted you, but I did. With everything I have. I thought you were too good for me, that you deserve better than me."

 

"But no, you're good _for_ me. You're my light, my beacon of hope, my guide forever. You made me believe in love, that after all the bullshît in my life, all that I've gone through and had to endure, I was still capable of loving—but I'm only capable of loving you. You're _it_ for me, Betty. You're everything for me, you're my whole world. I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me, I swear."

 

"No one's gonna take me away, Juggie. I belong to you and you alone. I'm yours forever, no matter what happens. We don't have to worry if we don't work out in the future, because that's not gonna happen. We're always going to find our way back to each other. I can't promise that we'll never fight in the future, and I know we'll try our best not to, but if we do, we'll still come back to each other."

 

Betty leaned forward to place a kiss on Jughead's lips. The kiss was filled with love and passion, running through their veins and making them feel like their bodies were on fire or electrified with life. Neither of them would get enough of it, of them. They would always find their way back together, because that's what people in love would do. They'll fight for it with everything they have—he will do just about anything just so he could be with her, and she would do the same for him too.

Betty and Jughead, forever.

 

"It's just us forever, Juggie. There's no one else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back soon with the sequel for this series! Trust me, you'll want to keep your eyes out for that!


End file.
